Ninjago:Deep Regards
by Green-hat2001
Summary: The red Ninja has deep regards for a former friend. He has a hard time hiding it. He also has a hard time trying to admit it. Trouble and emotions get in the way. Fights and Garmadon doesn't help either.(Not a lemon)
1. Chapter 1:

Ninjago: Deep regards.

It was a Sunday morning. The Ninja were playing video games. Every Sunday was there day off from training. There had been no trouble so far.

"Oh! OH! OH! YES!" Jay (The blue Ninja) yelled in victory. "In your face guys! I WIN!"

The other Ninjas groaned.

"Okay. Jay we get it you win." Lloyd (The green Ninja) rolled his eyes.

It had been about a year since the whole incident with the growing older potion. Lloyd was now 18 years old just like his other friends.

The others put their controllers down.

"So..."Cole (The black Ninja) yawned. "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing most likely." Kai (The red Ninja) said.

"Unless we have a mission to do." Zane (The white Ninja) reminded everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"You know I find it easier to fight now that this guy," Kai put is left hand on Lloyd's' shoulder. "Is here."

The other three Ninjas agreed. Lloyd smiled shyly. "Thanks Kai."

"Heh. Don't sweat it." Kai responded.

Kai removed his hand from Lloyd's shoulder.

Lloyd frowned. "I think I need to train more..." He said.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"I still haven't mastered my fire ability yet." Lloyd sighed. "I know it's our day off and all but if I don't apply myself how will I reach my full potential?"

Kai smiled. "See that?"

Kai chuckled. "That is a true Ninja."

Everyone laughed.

Lloyd walked out the door and headed to the training station out on the bounty.

"You've really grown attached to that kid." Cole said to Kai.

"No...I just congratulate him that's all." Kai shook his head.

Cole rolled his eyes and walked out of the room Jay following behind.

Zane cleared his throat. "Don't worry Kai. Your secret is safe with me." Zane smiled and walked off.

"Thanks buddy." Kai smiled.

Yes it is true. Kai likes Lloyd. Alot. He is to afraid to admit it. He told Zane. He is the most trustworthy person Kai knows. Apart from his sister Nya.

Zane closed the door behind him.

Kai sighed. 'Why did I fall for Lloyd? I guess I have grown attached to him...' Kai thought.

Kai switched on the Tv. He began watching whatever was on the screen. He had no idea what it was. He just stared at it.

"Uh...Kai?" The other Ninjas gave each other weird looks.

"Lloyd you try snap him out of it." Zane suggested.

Lloyd stood in front on Kai. 'Was his eyes always that pretty?' Lloyd mentally slapped him self. 'What the hell...did I just think?' Lloyd shook his head. "KAI!" He yelled.

Kai snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

"You okay? We've been trying to get your attention for ages..." Lloyd said pointing to the other Ninja that have walked into the room.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay...I was thinking about...things." Kai looked up at Lloyd and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Lloyd gave him a weird look. "Okay." He walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"What's going on?" Nya asked as she walked in.

"Well. We couldn't get Kai's attention for the past." Zane looked at the Tv clock. "Half hour."

"You were calling me for that long?!" Kai was shocked.

"Yes. You were deep in thought." Zane shrugged. "Whatever you were thinking about must of been serious."

A faint pink appeared on Kai's face. "Yeah...serious." Kai bit his lip.

Nya walked closer toward her brother. "Are you...blushing?"

Kai pulled his mask over his mouth. "No!"

Nya put her hands on her hips. "...Hm.." She pulled down his mask.

Kai blushed even harder.

"Uh. Nya let's not pester Kai." Zane spoke up.

"Why not? He never normally blushes unless he likes someone." Nya argued.

"Wait...Kai has had crushes?" Jay asked.

Nya nodded.

Zane and Kai exchanged looks. Cole frowned. "Zane. Kai. You're not telling us something."

Zane put his hands up in defense." It's not me." Zane never lies so everyone believed him.

Cole and the others drew there attention to Kai. "So who is it? Did you meet someone online? Did you get in touch with that red head?" Jay asked.

Kai opened his mouth to say something. He just closed it and looked down. "I...can't tell you."

"Why not." Lloyd's voice came from beside Kai.

Kai looked up at his crush and watched him sit down next to him. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Kai felt the heat on his face. He bit his lip again. Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Zane noticed Kai's blush. 'Oh great this isn't going well.'

"Come on Kai tell us!" Jay yelled.

"Now. We shouldn't pester Kai." Zane said.

"Zane. Don't you want to know? Or do you already know?" Jay said.

Zane sighed. "Well...okay but don't force him to much." Zane left not wanting to get involved.

Kai turned his head away from Lloyd. His blush was growing darker, he didn't want Lloyd to ask.

Cole sighed. "Kai. Come on. We are like brothers. Tell us."

Kai took a deep breath. "I would...but it would ruin my chances..."

Cole nodded. "Okay...well I''ll leave you be. Jay come on."

"But!"

"Come on!" Cole said more aggressively. Nya left with them.

Lloyd sat quietly next to Kai watching his movement.

"Kai?"

Kai turned to the green Ninja. "Yea?"

"It's one of us isn't it?" Lloyd guessed.

Kai nodded slowly. "Yea..."

Lloyd gave Kai an understanding look. "Hey I understand. It's okay to like guys. I won't tell the others." He smiled.

"Thanks." Kai smiled. He felt his face heating up again. 'Oh gosh please don't see...'

Lloyd saw. "Uh Kai...you're blushing."

Kai smirk. "Right. It's embarrassment Sorry."

Lloyd nodded. "Well G'night." Lloyd jump onto his bed and fell asleep.

Kai did the same. 'Oh boy...' He thought. 'I hope he doesn't find out. I know I have deep regards but...I'm not sure he does...'


	2. Chapter 2: Ouch

_Ninjago:Deep Regards._

 _The sun beamed through the closed blinds of the Ninjas room. It shone right in to Kai's eyes._

 _"Ugnh..." Kai groaned. He turned over onto his left facing the wall._

 _"Come on Ninjas!" BONG "Time to wake up." Sensei Wu pounded on the bell._

 _The Ninjas groaned and rolled over trying to ignore the bong._

 _BONG!_

 _BONG!_

 _BONG!_

 _The Ninjas slowly crawled out of bed._

 _"We're awake!" Zane exclaimed._

 _"Good." Wu said. "You have a day full of training later." Wu smiled. "You can rest till lunch."_

 _The Sensei walked out of the room closing and locking the door from the outside._

 _Kai was still tired. The others were already sitting on the couch watching Tv._

 _Kai was going to sit over there but the only space avalible was next to, YES you guessed it Lloyd._

 _Kai sighed. He sat in front of Cole's feet on the cold floor._

 _"Kai? Why don't you just sit next to Lloyd?" Cole asked._

 _"Um." Kai was lost for words. "I..like the floor. It's soft?"_

 _Cole gave Kai a weird look. "I swear I don't understand you sometimes."_

 _Kai smiled awkwardly at Cole and stood up and sat next to Lloyd._

 _"See wasn't that bad." Cole rolled his eyes._

 _Kai mocked Cole in his head. 'See wasn't that bad!'_

 _Click._

 _That was the sound of the door unlocking. Nya has arrived._

 _"What are you guys watching?"_

 _"The news." Zane replied._

 _"Oh okay. Mind if I join?"_

 _"Not at all!" Jay said quickly._

 _Nya smiled at Jay._

 _"Kai move up."_

 _Kai looked up at Nya. "But.."_

 _"Move up...please?"_

 _Kai moved up closer to Lloyd and so did the other Ninja but closer towards Zane. Nya fitted in squishing Lloyd and Kai together in the progress._

 _"Now on the news. A new Tv show know as tcb has aired." The newsman stopped speaking and the TV went black._

 _"That's is enough of that." Nya said. "Hey Kai..." Nya looked over to her brother. "I need to know more about your..._ _ **Crush.**_ _"_

 _Kai scowled at Nya. "Just because I'm stuck in this position doesn't mean I'll tell you!"_

 _The other Ninjas listened. Kai turned his head away from Nya. He looked at the others._

 _They were staring at him. Zane slowly shaking his head and mouthing 'Don't let the pressure get to you.'_

 _Kai sighed and looked down. "I CAN'T tell any of you!"_

 _"Guys. Leave Kai alone! Stop pestering him!" Lloyd spoke up. "If he can't tell us then leave him alone."_

 _Kai smiled at Lloyd and stood up. "Thanks Lloyd." Kai walked out. "I..think I'm going to go train."_

* * *

 _"That's the dummies destroyed." Cole said. "Hey has anyone seen Kai?"_

 _"No." Zane and Jay said._

 _"I think he's still training." Lloyd said._

 _"but Sensei Wu said once we destroy the dummies we can go back to relaxing." Jay said._

 _"Let's go find him." Zane said as he beckoned his friends to follow. "He might be in the other training ground."_

 _Zane and the others heard Kai's voice._

 _"All the time...Oh Kai who's your CRUSH!" He was yelling to himself._

 _Zane opened the door. Kai was running around the carousel sliding under sharp poles and jumping over them and avoiding axes and chainsaws._

 _"Uh Kai?" Cole called out._

 _Kai heard him but didn't reply until he jumped off of the carousel. "Yeah?"_

 _"Training is over." Cole said._

 _"I know..." Kai said. He walked over to the carousel. He pressed the OFF button._

 _"Kai are you feeling okay?" Jay asked. "You're not your usual self."_

 _"I'm fine." Kai said angrily, fists clenched to his side._

 _Cole noticed how tense Kai was. "No your not. You are tense."_

 _"Tell us what is wrong." Zane said._

 _"I just have a lot on my mind." Kai sighed sadly._

 _"Want to talk about it?" Lloyd asked._

 _"NO!" Kai yelled. Making the other Ninja flinch._

 _"I mean...no." Kai looked down._

 _"Kai." Lloyd placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. "You can't just contain your sadness. Trust me it hurts. Just talk about it."_

 _"I can't talk about it. If I did you'd hate me." Kai said tears forming in his eyes. He was scared. Scared of rejection. He knew Zane knew about his crush on Lloyd. Lloyd knew he was gay but the others knew nothing._

 _"Why would we hate you?" Zane asked. "You're our best friend."_

 _"I can't!" Kai smashed his hand down on the red button starting up the carousel, on full speed. The sharp poles swung around extending out of the carousel. One of sharp poles flew off heading towards Lloyd and Kai._

 _"WATCH OUT!" The three other Ninjas yelled._

 _Kai turned around. Everything seemed to go slow motion. The pole swung around in a circle motion. Kai pushed Lloyd out of the way._

 _SMACK!_

* * *

 _"Ugh..." Kai's vision was blury. He felt a pounding in his head. Thump. Thump. Thump._

 _"He's awake."_

 _"That's a nasty bruise."_

 _"Ouch..."_

 _"I would of taken the hit if he didn't push me outta the way."_

 _Kai felt dizzy. He sat up slowly. His head felt heavy._

 _"Oh no you don't" Lloyd's voice came to Kai. He looked at the green Ninja. "Lie back down."_

 _Kai did as he was told. He felt his eyes getting heavy again. He closed them. He couldn't keep them open._

 _"What happened here?" Sensei Wu walked in._

 _"Um..." Cole scratched the back of his black hair. "We got Kai mad. So he hit the full speed button on the carousel and a sharp spike pole swung off and hit him...but it only hit him because he saved Lloyd." He explained._

 _"You made Kai mad?" Wu scowled at the other Ninja._

 _Kai coughed and groaned and rolled on his side. Showing Wu his bruises._

 _"Poor Kai. If we didn't anger him..." Lloyd trailed off._

 _"That's pretty serious. A simple blow to the head can knock Kai out now this has happened." Wu said. "He's becoming weaker. Something is troubling him and it''s messing with his abilities." Wu shook his head._

 _Kai groaned again. He sat up groggily. "Ow my head..."_

 _"Kai!" Lloyd pulled Kai into a hug. "You're okay!."_

 _Kai blushed lightly and hugged Lloyd back. "I'm glad you're okay."_

 _Kai pulled away trying to prevent his blush darkening._

 _"Thanks for saving me." Lloyd smiled._

 _Kai smiled slightly. "Argh." He clutched the side of his head._

 _"You okay?!" Cole asked._

 _"It just hurts." Kai replied._

 _"Well duh a pole did hit you." Jay pointed out._

 _"All of you get a good nights rest. Lloyd you stay here by Kai's side. He needs company." Wu said as he walked out._

 _"Bye guys." The other Ninja said as they headed of to their room._

 _'Great...now I'm alone with Lloyd...' Kai thought..'This isn't going well...'_

 _"Kai hows your head?" Lloyd asked._

 _"It hurts." Kai and Lloyd were close._

 _'Were his eyes always that pretty?" Lloyd thought to himself. 'Ugh Lloyd...did you just think that?' He thought again._

 _Kai bit his lip he was to close to Lloyd but he couldn't pull himself away._

 _Kai's face became a rosy pink and it got darker and darker until it was a crimson red._

 _"That's a serious bruise." Lloyd said as he got closer to Kai inspecting his bruise a bit more._

 _Lloyd noticed Kai's deep blush. "Kai...your crush..."_

 _Kai's eyes widened. "Yeah..what about my...crush."_

 _"It's me...isn't it?" Lloyd said, Kai could smell Lloyd's minty breath._

 _Kai bit his lip harder. "I..."_


	3. Chapter 3:First Time

_Ninjago: Deep regards._

Kai took a deep breath. "I.."

Lloyd gave him a serious look. "Be honest."

"Why do you ask?" Kai said quickly.

"You always seem to...blush whenever you're around me." Lloyd pointed out.

Kai sighed. "...Well...it's true." He looked down in shame. He then slowly looked up at Lloyd to see his reaction.

He looked shocked. "It is..?"

"Yes...I have my reasons..." Kai said.

"Tell me them."

"I always felt a connection towards you. I...always felt loved around you. You make me feel welcomed...you always helped me. I just have a strong and deep regard for you." Kai finished.

Lloyd smiled at Kai. 'Why am I smiling...I feel weird.'

As Kai looked up he and Lloyd looked up they were close to each other again. Kai's cheeks became a faint pink again.

Kai could hear Lloyd's heart pound as they stared into each others eyes.

Kai smiled slightly at Lloyd. Who smiled back.

All of the sudden Kai was taken by suprised when the green Ninjas soft lips were pressed against his. Kai couldn't believe it. He kissed Lloyd back.

He slowly closed his eyes. The kiss felt like fireworks.

The sensation of happiness exploded inside of Kai. Lloyd pulled away.

They both opened their eyes at the same time.

"Kai...I'm so sorry. I-I-I had an urge." Lloyd apologized.

"Hey.." Kai smiled. "It's okay...I..had the same urge...but I was to scared..."

Kai chuckled at little. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime..." Lloyd said. He got up outta the chair and headed to bed.

Kai fell asleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Kai felt himself being shook by two hands.

"Hey. Knock it off." Kai yelled as he sat up. "Ah!" Kai flinched. "My head."

The entire crew surrounded Kai. Kai was happy to see them but most of all he was happy to see Lloyd.

"How was last night did you sleep well?" Zane asked.

"I slept perfectly." Kai smiled.

"That's good." Zane helped Kai up. "How was your company?"

"..." Kai just chuckled and blushed.

"Went well I guess?" Zane said as he smiled.

Lloyd smiled. " Come on guys lets go relax."

Nya followed along with the Ninja whilst Sensei Wu went to meditate.

The Ninja and Nya sat in a circle in the Ninjas room.

"Okay. What should we do." Cole asked the others.

"Truth or dare...?" Jay suggested.

"Sure." Zane said.

The others nodded.

"We have 3 passes each." Cole said.

"Okay who's first?" Jay said.

"You." Kai said.

"Okay KAI truth or dare." Jay asked emphasizing on Kai's name.

"Truth." Kai responded.

"Have you ever kissed someone and if so how many times have you kissed?" Jay asked.

This made Kai look at Lloyd from the corner of his eyes. He could feel warmth rising on his face, "Yes...I have..once..."

"What? I was never told this." Nya complained.

"Oh wow..." Cole said. He was surprised.

"Dang..." Jay said.

Zane looked at Kai and then Lloyd. The back at Kai. Kai blushed and nodded slightly at Zane.

"Oh my..." Zane said.

"Okay uh...Cole!" Kai smirked. "Truth or dare."

"Dare!" Cole yawned.

"I dare you to...smell...Jay's feet." Kai laughed.

"What!" Cole groaned. "I can't do that! PASS!" Cole yelled.

The Ninja laughed.

"My feet aren't that bad." Jay said.

"Truth or dare Lloyd."

"..."Lloyd was silent. "Truth..."

"Okay. Have you ever...loved someone?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd said dreamily. Which seemed weird to Nya, Cole and Jay.

"Lloyd are you feeling okay? You're staring off into space with more dreamy looking eyes then Jay when he thinks off- Ow" Cole was stopped by Jay he was elbowed.

"I'm fine...Truth or dare Zane." Lloyd asked his Nindroid friend.

"Uh truth." Zane replied.

"I'll have to ask you outside." Lloyd said.

Zane and Lloyd went outside.

"Um..Do you think...I should tell Kai how I feel?" Lloyd asked.

"Wait you love Kai?" Zane asked. Pretending to not know.

Lloyd nodded.

"I think you should, but when your alone." Zane said.

Lloyd nodded and the two walked back in. The others stared at them. They sat back down.

"I think I wish to pass on my turn of the dares and truths. I pass my go onto Jay." Zane said.

"Okay.." Kay looked at Nya. She shook her head at him. Jay then looked at Kai who was dreamily staring off into space.

"Kai!"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts.

"Truth or dare?" Jay asked smiling.

"Uh..truth..?" Kai said.

"Why do you keep going into a dreamy state." Jay asked.

Kai laughed awkwardly. "I just have some thing on my mind..." Kai sighed lovingly.

Jay and Cole exchanged concerned looks. "Okay...Kai has the serious disease called L.O.V.E." Jay chuckled.

The others laughed along.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked.

"You have the love disease." Cole smirked.

"Shut up..."Kai said.

"Okay." Nya said. "That's enough of truth or dare." Nya chuckled.

"Yea." The others said.

'That kiss last night. Was the best thing to ever happen to me! I never knew that I'd ever kiss..my crush.' Kai's smile beamed.

The other watched Kai as he sighed.

"He's in dream land again." Cole said. Cole waved his hand, in front of Kai.

"Kai hellooooo?"

"Uh.." Kai snapped out of his thought.

"Dude stop going into dream land!" Cole said.

"Heh...sorry." Kai said as he scratched his maroon brown hair.

Lloyd stood up. "Kai..um.." Lloyd twiddled his thumbs. "Can I talk to you...outside...?"

Lloyd looked over at Zane. Zane nodded. The other Ninja and Nya gave each other weird looks.

"S-sure." Kai said as he stood up.

Lloyd and Kai walked out of the Ninjas room door and locked it.

"Hey guys." Zane spoke up. "I need to tell you something." He continued. "I am not the one to break a promise but, I have to give you a heads up, watch Lloyd and Kai and you'll see..." Zane said as the others went to the door window along with him. They watched in silence.

"Kai, I need to tell you something." Lloyd smiled at Kai. He took his hands. Kai blushed.

"Wait...are you telling me.." Jay whispered.

Zane nodded.

"Woah.." Jay gaped at the sight.

"Kai..I think I..like you...alot." Lloyd said. His face becoming rosy.

"You do..?" Kai felt butterflies in his stomach.

The others watched in awe.

"I.. still look cute even with that massive bruise on your head." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd I..don't know what to say. All this time you..liked me and I..liked you and...I held back from telling you I was scared..of rejection and..thanks for the compliment." Kai couldn't speak any more. He was stunned.

Kai pulled Lloyd into a hug. They both pulled away after a while. Lloyd then gave Kai a peck on the lips.

"Scram!" Cole whisper shouted.

There was a click.

"Hey guys." Zane said.

"Hey." Lloyd and Kai smiled.

Zane looked down at Lloyd and Kai's hands. "Ahem." Zane gestured towards their hands.

"Oh." Kai let go and blushed.

'This is the best day ever.' Kai thought as he and Lloyd sat back into the circle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninjago:Deep Regards_

 _"Ninjago!" The Ninja yelled as they spun and knocked down the dummies._

 _"That's that sorted,Yeah!" Jay and Cole high fived._

 _The others smiled._

 _"Well done Ninja." Sensei Wu said. "I believe you may rest now." He continued._

 _The Ninja went back to the room._

 _"Cole, Jay and I are going out. Wanna come?" Zane asked Kai and Lloyd._

 _"Nah." Kai said. Lloyd shook his head._

 _"Okay bye." Zane and Cole walked out._

 _"Hey Lloyd can you get my weapon from the closet please." Jay asked._

 _"Sure." Lloyd opened the weapon closet. Nothing was there._

 _"WOAH!" Lloyd fell into the closet. He saw Jay close it. "Bye Lloyd."_

 _"Hey! Jay what the HELL!" Kai exclaimed. Zane and Cole stopped in their tracks._

 _"Where's Jay?" Zane asked._

 _"Right here." Jay ran by there side laughing._

 _"Come on lets go."_

The boys and Nya sat at the park.

Bzzrt.

"Hey thats our group chat." Jay opened up the chat.

Lloyd:Jay as soon as you get home you better let me and KAI out!

Kai: Yeah!

Jay: Opps. Did I push Kai in too?

Cole: What the heck is going on?

Jay: I pushed Kai and Lloyd into a closet and locked them in.

Nya: That's mean.

Zane: Oh dear.

Lloyd and Kai: Let us OUT!

Jay:No.

(Jay,Cole , Zane and Nya left the chat)

Kai and Lloyd sighed they were stuck in the closet. It's been an hour already they were tired and bored.

"Jay is such a idiot." Lloyd complained.

"I know." Kai put his hand down on the closet floor. which they were both sitting on. Lloyd then put down his hand.

Their hands were both on top of each other.

Lloyd and Kai looked at each other.

Kai smacked his lips against Lloyds.

Closing their eyes they both melted into the kiss.

Lloyd rapped his arms around Kai's neck.

Kai rapped his arms around his waist. Lloyd moan within the kiss.

Kai licked the bottom of Lloyd's lips asking for permission.

Lloyd opened his mouth. Kai slipped his tongue in exploring all of Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd doing the same.

Both of them moaning in passion.

After a while they both pulled away. Smiling at each other.

"I love you Lloyd." Kai said.

"I love you too." Lloyd said as he snuggled into Kai's chest.

Kai smiled and stroked his hair.

"Kai...does this mean were." Lloyd yawned. "More than friends."

"I guess it does Lloyd." Kai said and Lloyd fell asleep in Kai's chest.

Kai carefully lied down on the closet floor. Lloyd still snuggling into his chest. He draped one arm over Lloyd protectively.

Kai slowly drifted to sleep.

4 hours later.

* * *

"Lord Garmadon." Wu smiled. "Here to vist Lloyd."

Jay, Cole , Nya and Zane exchanged worried looks.

"Where is Lloyd? Also where is Kai?" Garmadon asked.

"I'll go get them." Jay said, The others followed.

Jay hoped they managed to escape.

Jay opened the closet. The entire group gasped.

Jay laughed awkwardly.

"Why are they in there...like THAT?!" Garmadon yelled.

"I locked them in there..." Jay said. "As a joke. I didn't expect that."

Lloyd groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and scratched his head. He met with the eyes of the group. Kai woke up after and met with the eyes of the group as well.

"Kai..." Garmadon's voice rung in Kai's ears.

"Uh oh.." Cole muttered.

Kai exchanged a scared look with Lloyd who was sitting on his lap.

Both he and Lloyd got out of the closet holding hands.

"Kai! Lloyd! What is the meaning of this?!" Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon yelled.

Kai and Lloyd let go of each others hands and looked down.

"Well..." Lloyd began.

"And what happened to Kai's face?" Garmadon noticed the bruise.

"Long story..." Kai said.

"It involves him saving me." Lloyd said as he and Kai smile at each other.

"Right. Just tell me why you to were sleeping together in this closet." Garmadon demanded.

Lloyd blushed. He remembered the passionate kiss he and Kai shared. Lloyd's blush became redder and redder until it was visible by everyone.

"Did something happen?" Zane asked.

Lloyd sighed dreamily and nodded.

Zane smiled.

"What is going on?" Garmadon yelled.

"I love Kai/Lloyd!" They both yelled saying each others name.

Garmadon growled in anger.

Kai and Lloyd just realized what they said. They gave each other worried looks.

"Kai..." Lloyd said simply.

"Yea?"

"RUN!" Lloyd yelled.

Lloyd grabbed Kai's hand and they legged it into a different room. Garmadon close behind. The others trying to stop Garmadon.

Zane jumped in front of Garmadon landing in front of Kai and Lloyd. "STOP!"

Garmadon stopped. "Move."

Zane gulped and stepped out of the way.

The other watched as Garmadon scowled at Kai.

Lloyd stood in front of his father. "Dad stop."

"Why should I? Kai could hurt you!"

"Kai would never hurt me." Lloyd became defensive.

Garmadon cut his eye at Lloyd. " I don't believe you love him."

Lloyd gave Garmadon the 'Are you serious look.'

The others stood by Garmadon's side. To see what was going to happen.

"You don't believe that I love Kai?" Lloyd questioned.

Garmadon nodded. Lloyd walked back over to Kai.

"You know what dad..." Lloyd smiled at Kai. Lloyd grabbed Kai by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Which Kai happily accepted and kissed back.

Everyone gaped at the sight. Lloyd pulled away and let go of Kai. Kai stood there with a dreamy look and a dreamy smile. His head swayed slightly side to side.

"That enough proff for ya'?" Lloyd said.

Garmadon nodded. "When did...you guys happen."

"About 5 hours ago." Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Y-Yeah..." Kai agreed.

Garmadon growled. "Lloyd why do you always make your own decisions?"

"I'm not a little boy anymore!" Lloyd yelled. "I can make my own decisions! I..ARGH!" Lloyd walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Lloyd ran back into the dorm. He sat on the sofa and sighed sadly. His father will never change...he always thought that.

* * *

"Look what you did Garmadon!" Kai scoffed "You made Lloyd upset. Why can't just accept him? Why can't you just accept...US?" Kai shook his head.

Garmadon had a sad look on his face. "I.."

"Lloyd!" Kai called for his love. "Come here!"

"No! Not if he's there!" Lloyd voice cracked.

"If I am correct it sound's like he's been crying.." Zane shook his head.

"Crying..?" Kai's face filled with concern. "Lloyd!" Kai ran into the Ninjas dorm. The others following.

As soon as Kai entered he heard quiet sobs.

"Lloyd?" Kai walked over to Lloyd's bed. Lloyd sat there facing the wall. Kai came up from behind him and gave him a hug. Which surprised Lloyd. Lloyd turned around in Kai's arms and hugged him tightly back.

The other Ninja, Nya, Sensei and Garmadon walked in as Lloyd sobbed into Kai's shoulder.

"He doesn't understand! I know it may seem I'm over reacting, but he hasn't been here for most of my life, how can he judge me and make my decisions for me!" Lloyd sobbed.

"I don't know..."Kai whispered.

"Lloyd..." Garmadon's voice rose up.

Lloyd let go of Kai he looked at his father his eye's red. "What do you want...?"

"I'm sorry. I should of just accepted you..." He said.

Lloyd looked at Kai. "Yeah you should of."

Garmadon sighed. He left the room. Lloyd hugged Kai again. Sad and annoyed.

Kai smiled sadly at his friends. "I think you should just leave us alone..."

The others nodded and walked out...Oh boy what a long day...


	5. Chapter 5:Just Accept!

_Ninjago:Deep Regards_

 _(_ _Jay logged in)_

 _Jay: Hello?_

 _Cole: Yo!_

 _Zane: Hello!_

 _Kai:Hey._

 _Lloyd: Hi._

 _Garmadon: Hi._

 _Nya:Yello!_

 _Wu: Greetings._

 _Jay: Any off you noticed that, there has been no trouble for a while?_

 _Kai: Yeah. I think a master plan may be going on._

 _Cole: I think there is no evil..._

 _Zane: I agree with Cole._

 _Wu: I believe there is no trouble._

 _Garmadon: There is no trouble._

 _Kai: Lloyd..are you okay?_

 _(Lloyd left the group)_

 _Jay; REJECTED!_

 _(Kai left the group)_

 _Zane:Jay why would you do that?_

 _(Zane left the group)_

 _Cole:Lol. Jay when I next see you high five!_

 _(Cole left the group)_

 _(Nya left the group)_

 _(Garmadon and Wu left the group)_

 _Jay: So lonelyyy I am so lonelyyy!_

 _(Scarlet joined the group)_

 _Scarlet: Hello?_

 _Jay. O.O Hi?_

 _Scarlet: Can I visit the bounty?_

 _Jay: sure._

 _Scarlet:Good, bye._

 _(Scarlet left the group)_

 _Jay: LONELY!_

 _(Jay left the group.)_

 _(A/n: I'm sorry about Jay he's an Idiot. xD)_

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

 _"Lloyd are you okay?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd sighed. "No. I'm just upset with my dad."_

 _Knock Knock._

 _"Come in!" Lloyd yelled._

 _"Kai guess what!" Jay yelled._

 _"What."_

 _"Scarlet is HERE!" Jay yelled._

 _Lloyd and Kai exchanged looks. Kai took Lloyd's hand to give him the sign that he still loves him._

 _The other Ninja. Kai's sister and the brothers entered the room. Cole gave Jay a high five._

 _"Hey Kai." Scarlet said._

 _"Hi..." Kai answered._

"How are you?" She asked.

"Couldn't be better." Kai smiled. "You?"

"I'm okay." She replied.

"What brings you here?" Kai asked.

"Just visiting." She said.

Kai nodded. Lloyd tightened his grip on Kai's hand, grabbing his attention.

Kai looked to his left at Lloyd. Lloyd made a gesture with his head and eyes, Kai followed his gesture. He wanted to talk to him.

"Will you just...excuse us for a second?" Kai asked.

Lloyd dragged Kai outside.

"She's up to something."

"Yup." Kai agreed. "There is no WAY she is just here to 'visit'." Kai said. "but remember, I still love you." Kai gave Lloyd a peck on the forehead.

The door opened up. "Okay sorry about that." Kai apologized.

"Yup." Lloyd said.

"Let's go guys." Jay dragged Cole out of the room. Cole dragged Zane.

"Woah!"

Nya and the brothers left.

"So Kai wanna go to the park?" Scarlet asked.

Kai looked at Lloyd. Lloyd shrugged. " Tomorrow?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Okay bye." She walked out to find the others.

* * *

The next day.

Kai held his phone in his hand. He was alone in his room. Jay was on a date with Nya. Cole and Zane were at the theater with Garmadon and Wu.

Lloyd was taking a walk somewhere. Scarlet was out back. Kai was thinking of a nickname for Lloyd...well a way to...flatter him.

"Should I call him Green machine?" Kai shook his head. "No..Greeny, Bleh! NO!"

"Baby...?" Kai scoffed. "Babe...?" Kai shrruged. "I guess that could work..let's find out."

(Kai is online)

Kai: Hey,Babe. How is your walk going.

Lloyd: O/././O B-Babe?

Kai:Yeah..you like it? I kinda though it would...flatter you.

Lloyd: I'm blushing so hard I think I might melt.

Kai: Hahah. Well Babe, I was wondering when you would come back.

Lloyd: I was on my way back.

Kai:Good.

(Scarlet joined the conversation)

Scarlet: Hey ;)

Kai:Hi.

Lloyd: Hey.

Scarlet: P.M/Kai can you meet me out back quick?

Kai:P.M/Scarlet okay

Scarlet: Just saying hello bye now.

(Scarlet left)

Kai: Ttyl Babe

Lloyd O/././O Bye...

(Kai left)

(Lloyd left)

* * *

"Scarlet?" Kai called out.

"Hey Kai." Scarlet smiled.

"Let's go to the park." Scarlet said.

"Yeah okay. I got nothing better to do." Kai said. He quickly texted Lloyd.

Kai: Going to park with Scarlet

Lloyd:Okay...

* * *

"That was fun. Thanks Scarlet." Kai walked back into his room. Sensei Wu gave them separate rooms he changed the dorm into a new training ground.

(Kai is online)

Kai: Babe? Are you mad?

Lloyd: NO i'm not.

Kai:Lloyd...I'm sorry.

Lloyd: It's fine..

Kai: Lloyd I only went to the park with her because I was bored.

Lloyd: Okay I forgive you.

Kai: Babe come to my room. You can sleep with me :P

Lloyd O/././O

Kai; No dirty stuff! TOO YOUNG!

Lloyd: Heh.

* * *

Lloyd walked into Kai's room. Kai surprised him with a up front kiss.

"Feel any better?" Kai smirked.

"You cocky piece of mfft." Lloyd was stopped by another kiss.

Lloyd melted deeper into the kiss. Lloyd rapped his arms around Kai. Kai rapped his arms around Lloyd.

They pulled away.

"I love you Hot stuff." Lloyd said through deep breaths.

"And I love you too babe." Kai smirked. Both of them climbed into bed, Lloyd snuggled into his chest. Kai sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

(A/n: So many LINES!btw O/././O is the blush face)

Kai woke up. He looked down. Lloyd was still fast asleep. Kai shook him gently awake.

Lloyd opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Hey." Kai smiled. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Tickle fight!" Kai yelled as he tickled Lloyd.

"No stop! Hahaha!" Lloyd laughed

The door swung open all of the group minus scarlet ran in ,to see Kai and Lloyd running around throwing pillows at each other and tickling each other and laughing.

"What is the meaning of this!" Garmadon yelled.

Kai and Lloyd stopped laughing and running around. "Oh..."

"Lloyd did you sleep in here?" Garmadon asked angrily.

Lloyd nodded confidently. "Yeah." Lloyd held Kai's hand.

Garmadon crossed his arms. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd let go. "Ugh..."

Garmadon cleared his throat. "Kai would your mother or father be proud of this...?"

Nya gasped. "Garmadon..don't say that!"

Kai clenched his fists. "My dad is dead...and I never knew my mother." Kai took a deep shaky breath.

"Kai...your fists are on fire." Lloyd pointed out.

Kai sat down on the floor. looking down his fists slowly going back to normal.

"I can't BELIEVE you!" Lloyd yelled. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT US!"

Lloyd kneeled down next to Kai. Lloyd noticed the tears running down his face.

Scarlet walked in. "Kai...?"

Lloyd sighed...He held Kai's hand..."Kai...?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Ninjago:Deep Regards._

 _(A/n: Oh dear..I just realized I'm so behind on the Ninjago series can someone who has watched all of it tell me if its over? Please? I've only watched up too Season 2. And 2 episodes of season 3...I think it might be over. I will be so sad if it is DX I will cry. No joke XD.)_

 _"Kai...?" Lloyd shook Kai's shoulder._

 _Kai sighed. "Lloyd please...just leave me alone."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Come on every one out you go!" Lloyd pushed everyone out of the room he gave a sad smile to Kai and left himself._

 _Kai sighed. "I hate Garmadon! He won't accept us. He just pushes it too far!" Kai slammed his fist onto the ground making a ring of fire surround it._

 _Kai took a deep breath and stood up. He went over to his radio and switched it on. The song. 'Where are U now' (A/n: DON'T OWN XD) came on._

 _Kai yawned. He was tired,stressed and bored. He was trying to get over what Garmadon said._

 _"Bah. My parents would be proud! I'm the red Ninja!" Kai exclaimed. Kai nodded his head to the beat. Lloyd walked past the door and saw Kai nodding his head to the beat. He giggled and ran and got the others._

 _"Look. He's nodding his head to the beat." Lloyd held his breath to contain his laughter._

 _"Kai likes music..."Cole frowned. He thought Kai was the one not to like music._

 _"I need you the **most**." Kai sang in tune with the song. Kai begun tapping his foot to the beat._

 _"Pfft.."Jay bit his lip. "He can sing too."_

 _"...Kai can sing?" Nya was confused._

 _"Yeah Listen." Jay said._

 _"Where are you now that I need ya'?" Kai sung again._

 _Nya smiled. "Well. Let's go in but quietly."_

 _Lloyd slowly opened the door. The song finished as he opened it._

 _Next song..." Kai sighed._

 _The Radio announcer coughed. "Now for the famous Ninjago song. For all the Ninjas out there."_

 _Lloyd let the others in. They tip toed in. Lloyd shut the door behind them. They stood there watching Kai like little stalkers._

 _Kai pressed the red button on his wall. It brought down a training system._

 _"Might as well train...or let all my anger out." Kai said. "Or I could try that new...trick I've been learning. The triple fire kick..."_

 _A sharp metal pole swung at Kai. Kai ducked. "Hey! I've had enough of poles already." He exclaimed._

 _Kai walked over to the punching bag._

 _'Jump up, Kick back, whip around and spin. Jump up and do it again. Ninja-GO! Ninja-Go!'_

 _"Ninjago!" Kai yelled that one word to use his spinjitzu. A fiery tornado swirled and Kai jumped up from the top as it stopped. Kai kicked the bag once from he front. He then spun in the air and kicked it once from the left. His feet went on fire and he kicked it off of the ceiling with one blow from both his feet to the front._

 _Kai landed. "Yes!" Kai fist pumped the air. "_ _Jump up, Kick back, whip around and spin. Jump up and do it again. Ninja-GO! Ninja-Go!" Kai sung in tune with the song. "I did it!" Kai was so happy. Kai laughed to himself. "Sound like a...ohhh" Kai saw the others. They were staring at him. Kai smiled awkwardly at them._

 _"How long have you guys been there?" Kai stared at them._

 _"Long enough to hear you sing. Didn't know you had such a nice voice." Lloyd smiled._

 _"How...did you do THAT?!" Jay yelled. "The fire kick thing!"_

 _"I..practiced?" Kai answered._

 _Jay nodded slowly._

 _The song slowly finished. The next song was Ed sheeran Thinking out loud._

 _'Kai's fave song..' Lloyd thought to himself._

 _Kai smiled to himself._

 _"Kai you okay?" Cole asked._

 _Kai swayed his head slightly side to side. "Yeah..."_

 _"Are you sure...?" Jay was concerned._

 _Kai hummed part of the song. "Huh...? Oh YEAH!...Yeah."_

 _Lloyd giggled slightly._

 _"Lloyd what's so funny?" Zane asked._

 _" never mind." Lloyd smiled._

 _Zane nodded. "I'll go prepare dinner."_

 _"Oh yeah Zane's COOKING!" Jay and Cole ran after Zane._

 _Nya went to her room. Wu and Garmadon left together. Scarlet left to. She stood outside the closed door though._

 _Hay there Delilah. Came on the radio._

 _Kai sat on his sofa. He invited Lloyd to join him._

 _Lloyd happily accepted. "Kai...?"_

 _"Yeah..?"_

 _"I'm sorry about my dad. He just doesn't understand...He also said to me that he want's to talk to me later."_

 _"Oh right."_

 _"I am sorry."_

 _"No need to apologize it wasn't you." Kai gave Lloyd a kiss on the forehead._

 _Scarlet gasped. "So...Lloyd has Kai rapped around his little...fingers. Well we will see about that on Valentines day." She walked away smirking to herself._

 _Lloyd smiled. "Kai. You know I love you right."_

 _"Not as much as I love you."_

 _"Hah hah." Lloyd giggled._

 _"Dinner!" Nya yelled._

 _Lloyd and Kai got up and ran to the dinning room._

* * *

 _The next morning._

 _"WAKE UP!" Jay shook the green Ninja._

 _"Wha..Woah! Jay get off!" Lloyd yelled._

 _"Hi. Get up. Nya called a meeting with us Ninja and Scarlet." Jay dragged Lloyd out of bed._

 _Lloyd walked in. Still in his PJs._

 _The others were except Scarlet and Nya and Jay. Kai wasn't there._

 _"So tomorrow is Valentines day. I think we should see who Kai really likes. Scarlet or Lloyd. " Nay said._

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"Zane and Cole you watch Lloyd. Me and Jay will watch Scarlet." Nya said. They all nodded._

* * *

 _VALENTINES DAYYYYYY_

 _Kai yawned._

 _"Great. Valentines day." Kai yawned and rubbed his eye's. "I have Lloyd his present from last year anyway. I was too scared to give it to him.I have too this year."_

 _Kai walked into the kitchen after getting dressed. He sat down next to Cole. They were talking about their dates and things to do._

 _"So Kai what are you doing?" Cole asked._

 _Kai shrugged. "I have something planned." Kai took a small bite from his pancake._

 _"Okay. What about you Lloyd?" Cole asked._

 _Lloyd stopped eating. He dropped his fork._

 _Kai gave Lloyd a concerned look._

 _"M-me...?" Lloyd stuttered. "I uh."_

 _Cole and Zane exchanged worried looks._

 _Lloyd opened his mouth to say something. He just closed it. He was going to do something. He wasn't up front. Having to compete with Scarlet was making him nervous, but why should he? Kai is HIS boyfriend._

 _Lloyd swallowed the lump in his throat. Lloyd just stared down at his feet._

 _"Okay...Scarlet what about you?" Jay asked._

 _"I got plenty planned." Scarlet said slyly._

 _The made Lloyd whimper. This drew everyone's attention. Making Kai even more worried._

 _"Lloyd...What's wrong?" Kai said gently._

 _Lloyd shook his head. His eyes closed._

 _Kai raised an eyebrow. Zane and Cole looked at Kai and then Lloyd. "Did you two have a fall out?"_

 _Kai shook his head slowly. Kai got up from his seat and kneeled down next to Lloyd._

 _"Hey. Lloyd what's wrong?" Kai said trying to get Lloyd's attention. The others watched the two. Garmadon sighed. Wu was silent. The Ninja were worried. Nya was confused. Scarlet smirked._

 _Lloyd looked at Kai. He had scared eyes._

 _"Lloyd...What is wrong. You don't look happy..you look scared." Kai said._

 _Lloyd bit his lip. He blushed. He then took a deep breath._

 _Kai just stood up he gave up. He went to walk away. He hand was grabbed by a softer one. Kai knew this was Lloyd._

 _Cole and Zane looked at Jay and Nya. They shrugged they were all confused._

 _"Kai..." Lloyd stood up. Kai looked at his lover._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _"Happy Valentines day.."_

 _The green Ninja pressed his lips against Kai's. Kai was surprised. 'Was this what he was scared off...but we've kissed before...' Kai thought._

 _Lloyd departed from Kai's lips. He looked down and quickly walked out of the door._

 _Kai just stood there dumb founded. Cole and Zane high five._

 _"What just happened..?" Kai asked. Kai blushed deeply._

 _Garmadon growled. "My son just kissed you..."_

 _"Yeah but...he..was shy about it..why?" Kai asked._

 _Nya laughed awkwardly. "I don't know."_

 _Nya nudged Scarlet who was jealous. "Maybe he is hiding something." She said._

 _Kai heard music. "That's coming from Lloyd's room."_

 _"Go get him tiger." Zane said encouraging Kai._

 _"Wha..?"_

 _Cole laughed. "Just go."_

 _Kai left. The others slowly following behind. Kai knocked on the door. The music stopped. Lloyd opened the door. When he saw Kai he blushed._

 _"Kai..I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry?" Kai was confused._

 _"I'm sorry..for kissing you like that. I had pressure on my back."_

 _"Pressure from who..?" Kai said._

 _"Uh.."Lloyd gulped._

 _"Lloyd change the subject..."Nya whispered to herself._

 _Lloyd just shut his door behind him. Kai and him were standing in the hallway._

 _"Lloyd...I never got to say anything back..." Kai snaked his arms around Lloyd waist. "Oh do anything back...or give anything back." Kai smiled. "I can do all those things right now."_

 _Lloyd blushed._

 _"I think Lloyd won.."Jay whispered._

 _"Maybe..." Nya said. Looking at Scarlet. "Go intersect." Nya told scarlet._

 _Scarlet walked towards them. "Hey Kai."_

 _Kai removed his arms from Lloyd. "Oh Hi..."_

 _"Hey so...it's Valentines day."_

 _"Yup." Kai said._

 _"I gotta go get something." Lloyd said. He walked into his room and shut the door._

 _"So did ya know. Lloyd kissed me earlier." Scarlet whispered in Kai's ear._

 _"He what...?" Kai yelled._

 _"Yeah..and he blushed when he did it. He said that he doesn't love you." Scarlet snaked into Kai's ear._

 _Kai took a step back. "I..don't believe you!" Kai yelled. Kai ope_ _ned Lloyd's door. He walked in and shut it. Scarlet mentally slapped herself. "Forget it let's just watch them." She said to the others._

 _They looked into Lloyd room._

 _"Sorry Lloyd. She tried to lie to me..." Kai apologized._

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"Hey I gotta show you something." Kai lit his hands on fire. He made a wall of fire in front of him. He made a heart out of it. "Can you shoot your flame power at it?" Kai asked Lloyd. Lloyd did so. The flame turned green._

 _Lloyd smiled. It look beautiful. The different shades of green in the flame gave it a burst of color._

 _"It us. Green Flame." Kai said._

 _"I was supposed to show you this last year but.." Kai stopped._

 _"You've liked me for that long...?" Lloyd was astonished._

 _Kai nodded. He got rid of the flame._

 _Lloyd ran to Kai and gave him a hug._

 _"Aww..."Zane cooed. The others gave him a weird look. "What?"_

 _Kai kissed Lloyd on the lips. "Happy Valentines day too you too babe." Kai smirked._

 _"B-babe..?" Scarlet growled._

 _Garmadon has had enough. He knocked on the door._

 _Kai and Lloyd let go of each other. The other moved out of the way of the door. Kai opened it._

 _"Oh. Garmadon. Hi..." Kai said through gritted teeth._

 _Garmadon pounced on Kai. Everyone Gasped. "DAD!"_

 _"Woah!" Kai's head hit the floor first. Knocking him out. Sensei's word's came to Lloyd. Garmadon got off of Kai._

 _'A simple blow to the head can knock him out...' Lloyd frowned. "Dad! What the actual HECK!"_

 _"Garmadon!" Nya gasped. Lloyd ran to Kai's side. "Kai...?"_

 _Lloyd scanned Kai's body with his emerald green eyes._

 _"Kai..." Lloyd shook Kai. Kai groaned. "L-Lloyd...?"_

 _"Yeah it's me. You okay?"  
"I feel...weird." _

_"Weird..?"_

 _"Yeah.." Kai coughed. He sat up slowly. Lloyd was holding Kai's hand. Kai got butterflies. "That's why I felt weird."_

 _Lloyd helped Kai stand up. "Garmadon!"_

 _"Why do you do this to me?" Kai asked._

 _"I've had enough of you two.."_

 _"Enough..." Kai let go of Lloyd's hand. "I've had enough of you!"_

 _Kai's left hand ignited with fire. The fire slowly turned black. Lloyd took a step back. He got a Miskao chocolate stick._

 _"You just can't accept us can you..?" Kai took a deep breath trying to calm down. The fire went back to it's flaming red._

 _Lloyd tapped Kai. Kai turned too him. Lloyd had the sweet in his mouth. Lloyd smiled with it sticking out of his mouth._

 _Nya got out her phone. Garmadon moved out of the shot. Nya stood right beside them to get the shot. "So cute!" She yelled._

 _Kai gulped. "Lloyd why do you..have that in your mouth?"_

 _"Lloyd was stopping Kai from killing you." Wu whispered to his brother, Garmadon nodded._

 _Lloyd just smiled at Kai even more._

 _Nya nudged Kai. Kai sighed. He took the other half in his mouth. When they got close to each other. He put his hand in front of Nya's phone camera. Just as she took the shot of them kissing after they finished it._

 _They were still visible. Kai was blushing and Lloyd was smiling._

 _Kai looked at picture and just smiled. Lloyd winked at his father. Garmadon just smiled slightly back at him._

 _Lloyd then sneaked up behind Kai and jumped on his back. "Gotcha!" Lloyd covered Kai's eyes._

 _"Gah! Lloyd I can't see!" Kai exclaimed._

 _Lloyd managed to calm Kai down. He managed to save his father and he beat Scarlet at the contest. Lloyd smiled. He won._

 _"Heh..I won." Lloyd said aloud._

 _"Won what?" Kai asked. "Because if your talking about my heart then you're right. You did win."_

 _"Well.I was talking about you're heart." Lloyd covered up his mistake. He just sighed dreamily. Allowing Kai to see once again. Before they crashed into the wall._


	7. Chapter 7: Marked you

_Ninjago:Deep regards._

 _Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

 _"Why can't I use my powers...better not tell Sensei. Huh?"_

 _Kai just received a few new messages on his phone. He picked up he phone from the bedside table._

 _He click the group chat._

 _Jay: Well done Lloyd you won the competition._

 _Lloyd: I know. O/././.O_

 _Cole: What you did must of really swept Kai off of his feet._

 _Scarlet.: Yeah..how did you two get together?_

 _Kai read the conversation. "Competition?"_

 _Lloyd: Long story._

 _Kai:...Before you tell her the story tell me about this 'competition.'.. -.-_

 _Jay:..._

 _Cole:..._

 _Lloyd:... /)_-_

 _Nya: Oh..._

 _Zane:..._

 _Scarlet: Well Nya set up a competition on Valentines day to see who could win your heart._

 _Kai: Nya...? Why would you do that?_

 _Nya: Well I wanted to see if you actually loved Lloyd._

 _Kai: D: You don't think I love Lloyd..._

 _Nya: I doubted it..._

 _Kai: ..._

 _Scarlet: I agree with Nya. You are probably just pretending so Lloyd can be happy instead of crying to his dad._

 _Lloyd: I wouldn't cry to my dad. -.-_

 _Kai: ..._

 _Zane: I'm sure Kai loves Lloyd._

 _Scarlet: Why isn't he fighting back though?_

 _Nya: Yeah..._

 _ **Kai is typing**_

 _Zane: He's typing that is why._

 _Cole & Jay: I think Kai loves Lloyd. _

_Zane: As do I._

 _Nya &Scarlet: We don't_

 _Lloyd: ...You guys stop..._

 _ **Kai is typing...**_

 _Nya: He's still typing._

 _Kai: Look, I do love Lloyd. With ever fire and part of my body. I've liked him for a year! I tried to admit it to him. I was scared. It's not easy. How about you Scarlet? How long have you liked me? What? Since you came onto the bounty. Pfft. Pathetic. I've had enough trouble already with Lloyd's dad...and something else. I don't need your Bull crap too. Just leave me alone!_

 _Zane & Cole & Jay:...O.O_

 _Lloyd. : O/./././O_

 _Nya: Right...So if we asked questions about Lloyd you'd know?_

 _Kai: Maybe._

 _Scarlet: Hmph._

 _Nya: What color are his eyes?_

 _Lloyd: Guys...you don't need to do this._

 _Scarlet. Shut up._

 _Kai... O/././O Light Green. Sort of an emerald color,with a hint of yellow around the edge. Don't tell Lloyd to shut up._

 _Lloyd: You're the first person to notice the yellow. O/./O_

 _Nya: :O_

 _Zane: Oh my..._

 _Cole: See LOVE!_

 _Jay: OWNED!_

 _Scarlet: Grr..._

 _Lloyd: Um..guys stop. Please._

 _Kai: ..._

 _(Garmadon joined)_

 _Garmadon: Lloyd. I need to speak to you._

 _Lloyd: Not now Dad, I'm busy._

 _Garmadon: Busy doing...?_

 _Lloyd: O/././O_

 _Cole,Jay & Zane: ?_

 _Nya & Scarlet:...?_

 _Garmadon: Are you in Kai's room._

 _Lloyd: No._

 _Kai; NO..._

 _Garmadon: What are you doing...?_

 _Lloyd: Uh...looking at the picture Nya took of me and Kai!_

 _(Lloyd left)_

 _Kai: O/./O_

 _Garmadon: *Sigh*_

 _(Garmadon left)_

 _Zane: I'll end the conversation yea?_

 _Kai: *Nodding smiley*_

 _(Zane ended the conversation)_

* * *

 _Kai yawned. "Why would Lloyd agree to...compete with Scarlet? He has won my heart already...Maybe he's hiding something..."_

 _Knock Knock._

 _"Come in."_

 _Scarlet walked in. "Hey. Hot stuff."_

 _Kai frowned. "Only Lloyd calls me that."_

 _"Oh really?" Scarlet grabbed Kai by the collar. Kai was taken a back by the strange behavior._

 _"Yea..." Kai gulped. 'What is she doing?!'_

 _Scarlet kissed Kai._

 _Kai was shocked. He didn't kiss back. He tried to pull away._

 _Lloyd walked past the door and saw. "K-Kai...?" He whispered to himself. "How..." Lloyd hung his head low. He slowly trudged down the hall way._

 _Kai pulled away. "What the heck Scarlet?!"_

 _Scarlet just smiled. She walked away._

 _Kai shook his head. "Thank god Lloyd didn't see that...hopefully"_

 _He looked at his clock. "Zane has pancakes up and running."_

 _Kai went to the kitchen. "Hey guys."_

 _"Hi." They all said except Lloyd._

 _"We left you a spot next to Lloyd." Cole said._

 _"No! I don't want him to sit there. He can sit next to Scarlet!" Lloyd half yelled._

 _The others shot him a surprised look._

 _"Wha-What did I do..?" Kai asked in a shaky voice._

 _"You know EXACTLY what you did!" Lloyd replied. Hanging his head low again. Pushing his pancakes aside._

 _Kai stood there. Shocked. 'Did he see...?' Kai went all limp. He felt like he couldn't move._

 _Kai sighed sadly and walked out. Looking back at Lloyd before he left._

 _"Lloyd what happened?" Zane asked._

 _"Ask SCARLET!" Lloyd yelled._

 _Everyone turned their head to Scarlet._

 _"Kai kissed me. It was shocking he just grabbed me and kissed me!" Scarlet faked being shocked._

 _Everyone heard something smash. They looked toward the kitchen door._

 _"That sounded like it came from Kai's room." Cole said._

 _Another smash was heard._

 _"Is Kai mad?" Jay asked. "I don't like it when he is mad." Jay shivered. "It's scary..."_

 _Nya gulped. "Smashing stuff sounds like Kai is mad."_

 _"Uh oh." Zane whispered._

 _Kai groaned angrily. "WHY! WHAT DID I DO?!"_

 _They heard from the kitchen._

 _"He sounds angry and confused." Cole said._

 _"What did I do..?" Kai said tearing up. "Lloyd never...said something like that to me before..." Kai let the tears slip._

 _"It stopped." Jay was relieved._

 _"He'll be back soon..."Nya said._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

 _Everyone looked at their phones._

 _(Kai changed his status to: It's true what people say, Life does suck sometimes.)_

 _Zane shook his head. "Wow...that really hit the soft spot of Kai."_

 _The others nodded except for Lloyd and Scarlet._

* * *

 _Kai walked into the living room. Where everyone else was. They all stared at him._

 _Kai could barley blink because his eyes were so sore because he had been crying to himself so much. He went and sat in the corner of the living room._

 _"Kai? What is wrong with your eyes?" Sensei Wu asked. Wu and the others crowded Kai._

 _"Have you been crying?" Wu asked._

 _Kai nodded, He looked down and clenched his eyes shut even though it hurt he still did it._

 _"Kai. Like I said a few days ago. Whatever is troubling you..you need to let go. It is messing with you. Making you weaker."_

 _Kai sighed. He slowly opened up his eyes. He got out his phone and clicked Memo._

 _He typed something. He gave it to Wu._

 _It read:_

 _Give this to Lloyd._

 _Wu did so._

 _For Lloyd:_

 _Lloyd. I think I know what upset you...I swear. I didn't kiss Scarlet. She came onto me! She just kissed me. She must of touched Cole (A/n:Power absorby ness...is that even a word?) , I couldn't move._

 _I'm sorry for upsetting you. Please...forgive?_

 _Lloyd handed the phone back to Kai. Kai just looked at him._

 _Lloyd held out his hand for Kai to take. Kai accepted it. Lloyd helped Kai up._

 _The Green Machine let go. "I'm sorry...I was just so angry." Lloyd rubbed his knuckles together._

 _Kai nodded. "I would of been angry too..."_

 _Lloyd smiled, but then his smile turned into a frown._

 _"Oh yeah, Scarlet..."_

 _"Yeah." Scarlet gave Lloyd a sly smile._

 _"How about. Don't EVER kiss Kai." Lloyd empathized on EVER._

 _"I didn't...he kissed me." She lied._

 _"No he didn't! Don't stand there and lie to me!" Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _The others watched Lloyd's reaction._

 _"I swear." Scarlet crossed her heart._

 _"I didn't!" Kai yelled._

 _Lloyd sighed. "Whatever." Lloyd walked out._

 _Kai snarled at Scarlet. "So it was YOU! You did this on purpose! Trying to ruin me and Lloyd!"_

 _Scarlet gulped. Jay was right Kai was scary._

 _"You are so lucky I can't use my powers this morning!" Kai accidentally slipped out._

 _"What..?" Sensei scowled at Kai. "See. What ever is troubling you. You better let it out. It's drained your power. Your becoming weak because of emotions."_

 _Kai sighed. "Yeah." Kai walked out._

 _He went to Lloyd's room._

* * *

 _Kai and Lloyd played computer games in Lloyd room till about nine at night._

 _"Well bedtime." Kai yawned._

 _"You're sleeping in my bed." Lloyd stated._

 _"Um..since when?" Kai asked laughing a little._

 _"Since now." Lloyd smiled._

 _Kai got changed into his PJs same as Lloyd did._

 _They both climbed into bed. (A/n: No not a lemon coming up. xD)_

 _Lloyd yawed. "Can I have a good night kiss?" He said shyly._

 _"I would but...I kinda feel like marking you." Kai gulped._

 _"Marking me?"_

 _"Leaving a mark on your neck..." Kai chuckled nervously._

 _"Go ahead...if you want.." Lloyd tried to sound confident._

 _Kai sighed. "Are you sure?" Kai cleared his throat. "You'd have to be quiet."_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _Kai smirked. They both sat up. "If you want me to stop the just tell me okay?"_

 _Lloyd nodded he blushed slightly._

 _Kai slowly pressed his lips against Lloyd's. Closing his eyes. Kai deepened the kiss just to get the sensation going._

 _Lloyd already felt like he was in heaven._

 _Kai departed from Lloyd's soft lips and slowly made it down to his neck kissing him as he went along. Lloyd bit his lip Kai stopped._

 _"Are you sure...?"_

 _"Yeah.." Lloyd gulped._

 _Kai heard his lovers heart pound. Kai began kissing Lloyd's neck. Making Lloyd moan slightly._

 _Kai smiled. He then nibbled a bit on Lloyd neck. Then after he nibbled a bit he kissed it. Then he nibbled again._

 _Lloyd covered his mouth. He was trying not to moan to loudly._

 _Kai kissed his way back up to Lloyd's lips. Lloyd removed his hand. Kai kissed his boyfriend passionately once again. Kai then stopped. With a peck on the head._

 _Kai smiled. "Night."_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Not until I mark you."_

 _"Wha-" Kai was stopped by Lloyd's lips. He never expected this._

 _Lloyd did what Kai did but it pleasured Kai a little to much. Kai was moaning within the kiss. Some were a little too loud and some were quiet._

 _When Lloyd got down to his neck he stopped. "Now it's my turn."_

 _Lloyd kissed Kai's neck. 'Okay so he kissed my neck and then nibbled and then kiss and etc..' He thought._

 _Lloyd copied what Kai did. He nibbled. He kissed. He nibbled._

 _He then kissed Kai on the fore head before smiling and hugging him._

 _Kai smiled. Blush appearing on his face._

 _They both snuggled down. They drifted to sleep._

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._

 _The two Ninjas. Woke up. They both smiled they completely forgot about the marks._

 _They got dressed and ran into the dining room._

 _Zane made toast with a smiley face cut out in the middle._

 _Kai and Lloyd sat down neck to each other._

 _"Glad to see..." Zane stopped talking when he saw Kai's neck._

 _"Glad to see what?" Kai was confused._

 _Zane opened his mouth as if to say something but he quickly shut it._

 _Zane just gave them their toast and sat down._

 _"Zane what's up with you?" Lloyd asked. Taking a bit from his toast._

 _"Kai's neck..." Zane gulped._

 _"My...neck?" Kai frowned. Then it came to him. 'Oh...' Kai finished his toast._

 _The others looked at Kai's neck. "It that a mark?" Scarlet asked._

 _Nya handed Kai a mirror. Kai looked at the mark. It was on the right side of his neck. Out of the corner of the mirror Kai saw Lloyd's mark. Kai showed the mirror to Kai. Lloyd gasped._

 _He and Lloyd exchanged looks._

 _"Did you mark each other?" Scarlet asked. Her eyes full of jealousy._

 _Kai and Lloyd nodded slowly._

 _Everyone gasped, 'Thank god Garmadon and Wu ain't here.' Kai thought._

 _"I knew it!" Scarlet pounded her fist onto the table. Making the plates jump. "I heard it. Last night. I heard you two moaning with delight.!"_

 _Kai and Lloyd blushed a crimson deep red._

 _"Did you guys...?" Zane stopped in his tracks._

 _"NO!" Lloyd and Kai yelled._

 _Garmadon walked in with Wu._

 _Kai and Lloyd gulped they both hid their marks with their hands._

 _"They mark each other!" Scarlet yelled._

 _"What!" Garmadon screamed._

 _Kai was in for it now..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ninjago:Deep Regards._

 _(A/n: To answer a question for a reviewer: You will find out soon why Garmadon doesn't accept. Maybe in this chapter ;) )_

 _Zane gave Scarlet a dirty look. "Scarlet!"_

 _Garmadon marches over to Lloyd. He removes Lloyd's hand from his neck. He sees the mark. Garmadon frowns. He has the most rarest of rage faces on ever._

 _"Kai!" Garmadon growls at Kai._

 _"Dad!" Lloyd tries to hold his dad back._

 _Kai gets up slowly removing his hand from his mark._

 _Zane stands in front of Kai. "Now Garmadon..."_

 _"Move it robot boy!" Garmadon yelled._

 _"Garmadon Stop!" Wu yelled._

 _"You stay out of this." Garmadon snapped back. Zane gave Kai a scared look. Zane slowly stepped away._

 _"You marked my son?!" Garmadon clenched his fists. "I can't believe you! Why can't you just go out with Scarlet?"_

 _Kai sighed. "Because..." Kai clenched his fists shut. "I..." Kai looked down. He knew deep inside he just wanted to say, 'Yeah I'm gay so what?!'_

 _He thought that if they already knew he and Lloyd were going out why..don't they accept it?_

 _"Spit it out!" Garmadon said through gritted teeth._

 _Kai gave Garmadon a stern look. "Because I'm gay. And because I love Lloyd. You are just going to have to accept that." Kai raised and eyebrow at Garmadon. "And..if it's a fight you want..it's a fight you'll get." Kai said grabbing the top of his sword from behind his back, and pulling it out slowly. He hold it out to his side in a diagonal way._

 _Garmadon's eyes widened._

 _"Kai?" Wu grabbed Kai's attention. "Since when did you hold your sword like that?"_

 _Kai looked down at his sword. "Since I learned how to use it properly." Kai stated._

 _"Garmadon. I wouldn't recommend fighting Kai. I understand that you are mad, but what would Miskao want?" Wu said as he looked down._

 _"Miskao has nothing to do with this." Garmadon stated his body still filled with rage. Lloyd walked over to Kai._

 _"Lloyd!"_

 _Lloyd cringed. He turned around slowly. "Yes?"_

 _Garmadon scowled at him. His eyes made Lloyd step away from Garmadon and Kai and hide behind Zane._

 _Kai was lost in thought. ' **I love you too Kai.'** Kai slowly lifted his sword up to his sword holder, which was on his back. **'Why can't you just accept us?!'**_

 _He let go of the sword. It slipped perfectly into one of the sword holders on his back._

 _"Kai. Look up." Garmadon said._

 _Kai raised a brow. He did so. Kai realized why Garmadon asked that. "Ah..Sh-" 'I'm so gullible.'_

 _Garmadon was at Kai's throat with one of his knifes._

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Garmadon!"_

 _"Brother!"_

 _Kai gulped. He could still see Garmadon._

 _Zane was about to step in. Wu stopped him._

 _"Garmadon...what do you think your doing?" Kai asked getting a bit angry._

 _"You was very brave earlier. Standing up to me. I noticed something strange about you when we first met." Garmadon grinned._

 _"Which is...?"_

 _"I wouldn't want the others to know...would I?"_

 _Kai grunted slightly. "Let me go." Kai demanded._

 _"If you stay AWAY! From Lloyd."_

 _Kai's eyes widened. 'There is no way I could do that..'_

 _"I can't do that."_

 _Garmadon growled._

 _"But...I can do this!"_

 _Kai jumped back and pulled out two swords. His Elemental sword and his golden one._

 _"Never leave a victim not back up against a wall." Kai said as he pointed his elemental sword at Garmadon he then put it down to his left side pointing out diagonal. His other sword he had in front of him._

 _"You can't hurt me." Kai looked over at his friends with a smile. Giving the 'It's okay' message._

 _Lloyd blinked twice. "You're a dual wielder?"_

 _Kai nodded slightly._

 _There was silence. Garmadon breathed heavily. He then began to laugh like a maniac._

 _This caught Kai off guard._

 _"Oh Kai. I knew that from the start. The way you handle swords. I don't want you near Lloyd. My family has been taken away from me once. It will NOT happen again!_

 _Garmadon threw his Knife at Kai._

 _Kai blocked it with his golden sword._

 _It hit the Golden sword with a loud, Click. It hit the floor with a loud, Dink._

 _"Garmadon this is pointless." Wu tried to help Kai out. He knew Kai wouldn't stand a chance. Unless whatever he is hiding from the rest of the group was let out._

 _Kai let out a cold shaky breath. He was terrified. He knew he was no match for Garmadon. He was protecting himself._

 _Garmadon. Grabbed a sword from the Weapon shelf in the dinning room._

 _He swung twice at Kai. Kai blocked both with his swords crossed over into a 'X' shape. He was taken a back to steps each time._

 _Kai didn't want to hurt Garmadon. He was just defending himself._

 _Garmadon swung again three times._

 _Block._

 _Block._

 _"Argh!" Kai was hit on the left arm just below his shoulder. Blood trickled down his arm. It landed quietly onto the floor._

 _"Brother! Stop this!"_

 _"Dad please!"_

 _Garmadon took more swings at Kai. He tried to hit Kai's head. Then his arm again. Then his feet. Missed all three times._

 _Kai had no choice. He HAD, to fight._

 _"I'm..sorry. I didn't want to have to do this. Please forgive me Lloyd." Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd wanted to help but his dad would destroy all. He was like a teen who had raged quit dragon fighters._

 _Kai took his fighting position._

 _"Heha!" Kai used his elemental sword his swung with his left hand and cut Garmadon's arm. Kai then jumped over Garmadon and hit his back._

 _"You better hope our healing crystals still work." Kai said in a low voice. His hair covering parts of his eyes. He looked and sounded evil. It was scaring Lloyd._

 _Garmadon turned and punched Kai in the ribs. He then kicked him twice and cut his arm again._

 _"That's what you think."_

 _Kai clutched his side. "I'm." Kai grunted. "Not!" Kai raised his voice. "Even!" Kai raised it higher. "TRYING!" Kai yelled. He shoved both swords back into his holders._

 _"Go on do your worse! I don't CARE anymore!" Kai began to tear up. "All I ever wanted was to be..normal!" Kai bit his lip. "Is that too much to ask?" Kai whispered._

 _"When I finally become happy...It gets ruined..." A single tear drop fell from Kai eyes. "I was always searching for something or someone to make me happy."_

 _"Something like a pet, or a person." Kai looked at Lloyd. More tears slipping away. "I finally found that something." Kai clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth._

 _"but I'm being forced to let that person go." Kai shook his head. "I can't!" Kai fell to his knees. "It's not that easy..." Kai was silent for a moment. "I just..." Kai sobbed quietly. "I just want to be happy..." Kai sobbed even louder. "but not everything goes my way." Kai sat there with his head down. His tears falling and hitting the ground. His hand clenching his side. His arm bleeding. His heart breaking._

 _Garmadon looked at Kai and then he looked at Lloyd. Lloyd was about to tear up._

 _"Just kill me already..." Kai whispered. "Please."_

 _"..." Lloyd looked at his father._

 _Zane shook his head. Jay cried into Cole's shoulder. Nya covered her mouth with her hand. Scarlet felt guilty. Sensi sighed deeply._

 _Garmadon was still mad. He walked over to Kai. He kicked his ribs again. Making Kai grunt in pain. Kai shook a little. Still sitting up straight._

 _Garmadon kicked Kai down to the floor so he looked as if he had doubled over._

 _"You're...so..heartless." A female voice came from behind Garmadon. He slowly looked behind him._

 _"Why not give him a second chance...?" The lady said._

 _"Miskao?"_

 _She nodded. "I don't want your cuddles and sympathy. I want you to help Kai."_

 _"Kai...?" Lloyd kneeled down next to Kai. He could hear Kai grunt and groan slightly. Kai clenched his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Lloyd. I don't think...this is working out."_

 _Lloyd gasped a little then he breathed out shakily._

 _"If we are not being accepted then why...?" Kai stood up slowly his knees shaking. His hair covered his eyes. He slowly walked away from everyone._

 _Lloyd sat on the floor. Traumatized. Upset. Confused. Angry. Lloyd got up and ran out crying._

 _Everyone shot a dirty look at Garmadon. Especially. Zane._

 _"I wish Lloyd destroyed you. You heartless MONSTER!" Zane yelled storming out._

 _Cole and Jay shook there heads and left. Nya and Scarlet sighed sadly and left. Wu left. Miskao slowly walked away. Garmadon was,_

 _Alone._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ninjago:Deep Regards._

 _It was a new day._

 _"Breakfast!" Zane's yelling echo, ran through the bounty._

 _Kai yawned. He put on a Red hoodie with a gray T-shirt underneath,trying to be careful of his bandaged arm, and his banded ribs, he wore gray trousers with his outfit. After he got dressed he removed his old bandages and put new ones on over his clothes._

 _Kai put on his head phones. They were Red with a black rim around all the edges. They had fire on the ear parts. He scrolled through his phone and choose the song. 'Ninjago.'_

 _The song began to play. He put it on endless repeat._

 _He opened his bedroom door. It has been two days since that day everything happened. Nobody has seen Kai since. Kai walked into the kitchen quietly humming his song. He payed no attention to his 'hellos' He just sat down in the only seat available. The one next to Lloyd._

 _Kai sat down. He turned his music up louder. The song repeated itself. So it re played._

 _Kai's food was presented to him. "Thanks." He muttered, He went back to quietly humming._

 _Kai stared at his food. He the looked at the scented candles on the window sill. He watched the clouds move._

 _"Kai?"_

 _Kai drifted his eyes to his sister, Nya._

 _"You're going to eat right?"_

 _Kai shrugged._

 _"You haven't eaten in two days."_

 _Kai sighed. He stopped humming and ate something off his plate. He then looked back out the window. He saw something black flash past the window._

 _'Was that Cole?' Kai scanned the room for Cole. 'No,he's next to Zane.'_

 _The others noticed Kai's confused face._

 _"Kai? Is something the matter?"_

 _Kai looked back at the window. Two more figures flashed past. One was black one was light._

 _Kai stood up. He walked carefully towards the window. Kai frowned. The dark figures were gone. Kai scanned outside. 'There!' He yelled in his head._

 _Three figures were floating behind a cloud. Kai scanned them more carefully. It looked like...threes different kinds of people?_

 _Kai stared at them his facial expression lifted from a frown to a neutral face. 'Don't listen to them Kai...' One of the shadows hissed into his ear._

 _'Yes...they don't like you.' The other one hissed._

 _'Don't listen too the other two they love you! They care...' The last one said._

 _Kai looked at the others. They were watching him. 'One of them still loves you more than the rest...' The third one whispered._

 _Kai shook his head. He was hearing things. "Wait a minute..." Kai said aloud._

 _Kai took of his head phones. He still heard the voices. Kai then put them back on. He still heard it._

 _Kai changed the track to 'Thinking out loud.'_

 _It stopped. Was it the music Kai didn't know. Kai watched as the figures vanished._

 _Then the window sunlight shone on Lloyd._

 _The red ninja sat back down. Then Kai turned to Lloyd to avoid the others eye contact. The others watched Kai's actions. Lloyd was looking at Kai._

 _'Damn it. I was caught.' Lloyd thought but Lloyd couldn't look away._

 _The light reflected Lloyd's eyes. Kai was drawn in by Lloyd eyes he couldn't look away._

 _A white figure appeared behind Kai that only Lloyd could see. Lloyd blinked twice._

 _'Go for it...' It said._

 _Lloyd shook his head. He blushed deeply and turned away from Kai clenching his eyes shut. The light moved away from Lloyd. Kai turned away too. Kai's song was on repeat it started again._

 _Kai mouthed the words. 'I'm thinking about how, people fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe it's all part of a plan, well me I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am, so honey now, take me into your loving arms,Kiss me under a thousand stars, place your hand on my beating heart...I'm thinking out loud but baby we found love right where we are.'_

 _Zane and Jay exchanged looks. "His fave song..." Zane whispered._

 _Kai then lightly sung the song._

 _This surprised the others. Lloyd heard Kai's voice. He recognized the song._

 _"Baby your smile forever on my mind in memory..." Kai sang lightly. "_ _I'm thinking out loud but baby we found love right where we are..." Kai sang again._

 _Kai sighed. Kai looked at Lloyd. Lloyd was blushing lightly. He was smiling slightly._

 _Kai then looked at the others. They were smiling too._

 _"What...?" Kai asked._

 _"You have a wonderful voice." Zane said._

 _"Yeah..I agree," Scarlet said. "It's good."_

 _"Same goes for us." Cole said. Jay smiled._

 _Nya nodded._

 _Kai smiled a little._

 _"What do you think Lloyd?" Nya asked the green Ninja._

 _Lloyd didn't answer._

 _"Lloyd look up and answer." Nya demanded._

 _As he looked up, Kai could see Lloyd love mark on his neck, which he made, Kai then touched his on his neck. They would fade soon._

 _Lloyd was still blushing slightly. "I..liked it..."_

 _Kai smiled at Lloyd. Lloyd's blush deepened._

 _Kai noticed. 'He still loves me...'_

 _Kai opened his mouth, but he closed it. He wasn't going to say anything._

 _Lloyd then looked at Kai's arm. The hurt one. His smile faded. His eyes became sad. The others followed Lloyd's eye line. Kai followed it too._

 _"Lloyd I'm okay. I promise."_

 _Lloyd sighed sadly. "It's all my fault..."_

 _Kai was confused._

 _"I should of stopped my dad when I could. Then your...accident would of never happened. You would of been fine." Lloyd just stared at the bandage._

 _His eyes then trailed down to his ribs. Lloyd's eyes widened. The others yet again followed his eyes._

 _Kai looked at were Lloyd was. He saw Lloyd's expression. He looked at Lloyd._

 _'Wait a minute...' Kai thought. He saw a scratch. 'Was his hair covering that?'_

 _"Lloyd."_

 _Lloyd looked up at Kai._

 _"Turn your head."_

 _Lloyd gulped. 'Oh no...'_

 _Lloyd did so._

 _Kai's mouth dropped. There was a scratch mark. No more like a sword mark or a knife mark._

 _Lloyd faced Kai again._

 _The other didn't see. They came a bit closer. They all saw it._

 _Kai's mouth was pushed up by Zane's hand._

 _Kai blinked. "How did...?"_

 _Lloyd looked away. "..My...dad."_

 _Kai slammed his fist against the table. 'Why did I do that? I don't like Lloyd anymore!'_

 _Just as that happened Wu walked in. "Ah Kai."_

 _Kai looked up._

 _"Come with me."_

 _Kai stood up quickly. He took one step. A shock of pain escalated through his body. Kai clenched his side._

 _Lloyd was worried about Kai._

 _"Hurry up." Wu said. "I know your hurt but this is important."_

 _Kai followed Wu. Before he left he looked back. He saw Lloyd's concern. Kai sighed. He walked out._

* * *

 _"Kai." Wu began. "Here." Wu gave Kai a necklace. It was the Yin & Yang._

 _"This was important?"_

 _"I lied. I just need you too give the other half too someone special. This hold great powers. When you find someone new give the other half to them. "_

 _Wu walked away._

 _Kai pulled the necklace apart. He then put it back together. He put it over his neck._

 _Kai shrugged he went back inside the bounty. He went to the living room._

 _As he entered he heard Jay yelling. "Oh! OH!"_

 _"Damn it!" Cole yelled._

 _"No fair!" Nya said._

 _They were on the computer. Lloyd was looking out the window. Zane was fixing something._

 _Kai walked in slowly._

 _Kai yawned. He was tired. He took off his head phones and put them down on the table._

 _Lloyd walked away from the window. He brushed his cut with his hand. Kai walked over to him._

 _Kai looked at it. "Knife mark."_

 _Lloyd nodded, "Yes."_

 _Kai sighed angrily._

 _Garmadon walked into the room. Kai took steps away from Lloyd. The others went over to Zane. They all watched from near Zane._

 _Kai and Lloyd broke up. Lloyd was shaking. Kai couldn't stand to see the kid like that. Well teen..._

 _"Lloyd." Kai gestured for Lloyd._

 _Lloyd ran behind Kai. Grabbing his not hurt arm, Kai could feel him shaking. The others walked over to them. They could all see Lloyd shake. Lloyd made quiet whimper sounds after breathing deeply._

 _To Kai this as cute, but he wouldn't admit it._

 _"Why is everyone huddled over there...?" Garmadon saw Kai. He saw Kai and Lloyd._

 _Garmadon didn't want Lloyd near him. Then he saw Lloyd grabbing onto Kai for dear life shaking._

 _"Please don't let him hurt me Kai!" Lloyd yelled. Terrified. Kai stopped breathing for a moment. Hearing the way he said that. He wondered. What else did Garmadon do?_

 _Kai felt sorry for the teen._

 _Zane felt bad for Lloyd. The others did too. He was sure of it._

 _Lloyd shook even more. Hiding behind Kai. Like a lost child cowering behind a tree._

 _"Lloyd what is wrong?" Garmadon asked sternly. "Don't cower behind Kai. He can't do anything. He's weak."_

 _Lloyd rapidly shook his head. "N-NO!"_

 _Lloyd clutched onto Kai's arm even more. 'Why is he so scared? He is eighteen and he's hanging onto me like a child.' Kai thought._

 _Garmadon watched Kai expression change. Kai was down right worried. Kai turned and faced Lloyd grabbing onto his shoulders. "What did he do?"_

 _Lloyd shook. "Alot..." He croaked out. "I would show you..."_

 _Lloyd pointed at his chest. Kai's eyes widened._

 _"He hurt you alot.." Kai grunted. "Go behind Cole and Zane please."_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"Garmadon!" Now it was Kai's turn to be angry. "You hit and cut Lloyd why?!"_

 _"To stop him from being a homosexual!" Garmadon yelled. "That's how we used to do it in the olden days."_

 _"I'm not a homosexual! I'm Bi..." Lloyd admitted._

 _Garmadon growled. "Kai."_

 _"Don't you 'Kai' me! How dare you just do that too your own SON! You thought I would hurt Lloyd! Ha! Wrong way around buddy!" Kai half yelled._

 _Kai's phone rang. He didn't pick it up. He stood his ground._

 _'YoU HaVe OnE NeW VoIcE MeSsAgE.'_

 _"Hi. This is the brown Ninja. uh WE HAVE A PROBLEM NINJAGO IS BEING ATTACKED!"_

 _Kai gasped. "Ninja..."_

 _They all nodded. Kai went to his room and changed. He pulled his bandanna mask over his mouth._

 _They all sailed Sky wise to Ninjago._

 _"Let's do this." Kai smirked._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ninjago: Deep Regards._

 _(A/N_ _: omg THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! And yes. Scarlet is one of my OC. She is Skylor..is that her name? Yeah that red head um Chens daughter. It's her Sister. Not me! xD I included her cuz i was like hm... WHY NOT! xD. I may include a reviewers OC. Hehehehehehehehehehe!_

 _Also Ik i spelt...Lloyd mothers name wrong I'm too lazy too change it srry xD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRRRRRY. Okay Okay! On to the story._

 _Kai: Bout time -.-_

 _Me: Shut up._

 _(End of A/N)_

 _The bounty landed. The Ninja jumped out. Except from Kai. He can't jump. Rib problems..._

 _Kai climbed out. The brown 'Ninja' ran towards them. "Help! A Giant skeleton thing is attacking!"_

 _The Ninja nodded they could see it from were they were standing._

 _Three of the Ninja ran. Cole stayed behind with Kai._

 _"You coming?"_

 _Kai nodded. He began walking. Cole shook his head. Cole picked Kai up._

 _"HEY!"_

 _Cole ran him to the Giant skeleton._

 _They came to a stop Cole put Kai down._

 _"I hate you."_

"I love you too." Cole joked.

"What..HEY!" Kai yelled.

They all looked up at the Skeleton. It looked like the grim reaper. It had a scythe like Cole's but i was pure black. It wore a gray robe. It floated and it's eyes were redder than blood. It roared.

"That's big." Zane said.

"No kidding." Jay rolled his eyes. "Well it's not going down without a fight." Jay yawned. "Bye." Jay waved and began to walked off.

"Jay. Come back here or i'll cut you in half." Cole threatened.

"I didn't go anywhere are you nuts?!" Jay laughed awkwardly.

Cole sighed. "Alright Let's go!"

Cole and Jay went to attack the left side.

Kai teamed up with Zane. They attacked the front. With ice balls and fire balls.

Lloyd could handle him self.

Cole used his scythe to cut the skeleton. No effect.

Cole landed. "No effect."

Jay shot lightning at it. "Nothings working!"

Zane tried to freeze it. "It's too big!"

Kai shot a fire ball at it's face. It shrunk down a little. Zane and Kai exchanged evil smirks. "Shoot at it's face!"

Lloyd did so. It shrunk again. He shot again. It stayed the same size. Lloyd groaned. "It stopped shrinking!"

"At least it's smaller!" They all attack. Kai slightly behind. Kai pulled out one sword his golden one.

The skeleton hit it's scythe into the ground knocking all the Ninja back.

"Ow!" Kai yelled.

"Ugh..." Jay moaned.

The stood back up.

"Go back into our teams attack at different angles!" Cole said.

They went back into their teams.

Lloyd hit it in the arm with his golden orb ball.

The skeleton growled and swung its scythe at Lloyd. Lloyd put up a shield.

"Yikes!" Lloyd yelled. The skeleton kept hitting the shield. Cole and Jay didn't notice the monster stopped attacking them. Jay shot lightning at it. That made it more angry it took one massive hard hit a Lloyd's shield.

It shattered.

Lloyd clenched his eyes shut. Nothing happened. He opened them slowly.

He saw Kai. Holding up the Scythes weight with his golden sword. Grunting.

His hurt arm shook. 'That must hurt.' Lloyd thought

"Lloyd." Kai was being pushed back. "Go!"

Lloyd ran and got the others.

"Kai won't hold up any longer!" Zane yelled.

"The we gotta kill it fast!"

"AH!" Kai yelled in pain.

"His ribs!" Jay yelled.

Kai had his eyes closed. He was in deep pain.

Kai reached for his other sword.

He pulled it out from his back he crossed the sword over in an 'X' position.

He pushed with all his might. "I...won't let..you win!" Kai yelled.

He grunted.

"Guys! Help!" Kai shouted. Jay ran to his side.

"Shoot lightning or something!"

Jay shot lightning at the skeletons head. Nothing happened.

"Stop!" An evil voice echoed.

The skeleton stopped.

Kai was free from blocking.

He breathed heavily.

The others ran to his side.

"You okay?! " Lloyd asked.

Kai nodded.

"Wait...? SCARLET!?" Cole yelled.

"Yep it's me. I control this." Scarlet laughed. "Skele destroy Kai."

Kai gulped. The Scythe came crashing down towards Kai. Lloyd put up a shield. He blocked it. It broke after the Skeleton pulled up his Scythe.

Scarlet said something in a chanting way. The Scythe glowed black.

Wu pulled the other Ninjas away leaving Kai alone.

"Sensei?!"

"This is Kai's fight." Wu said.

Lloyd looked at Wu then Kai. "Please live..."

"We can't just!" Jay was cut off.

"Sh!"

Kai jumped out of the way, the skeleton's weapon swung at him again. He jumped again. Wincing in pain each time.

"Sensei he is injured let us help!" Cole yelled.

"No."

Kai was out of breath.

The scythe came crashing down. Kai blocked it with is two swords. The Scythe was being pushed down at great force.

"Gah..." Kai groaned. His left arm shaking again.

Lloyd breathed heavily. He couldn't take it anymore. "Sensei...If I see Kai die..."

"He won't die."

"How do you know?"

"Yin & Yang. "

Kai heard Sensei say that. "Yin &Yang..."

Kai jumped out of the way of the Scythe. It got stuck in the floor.

"Oh you stupid Skeleton hurry up and kill him!" Scarlet yelled.

Kai took the necklace off quickly he pulled it in half. He pulled out another string and put the Yin, on it.

He ran to the Ninja. Kai blushed lightly. He gave it to Lloyd. "Put it on." Kai said without looking at him.

Lloyd took it and put it on. It glowed when he put it on.

Kai grabbed his swords.

The Skeleton finally got his scythe free.

Lloyd looked at the necklace. He hoped the best for Kai . 'I wish Kai was stronger...' The necklace glowed. Then Kai's glowed. The Yin & Yang symbol appeared above Kai it spun above him then vanished.

"Huh?"

Kai ran up the Skeletons arm. He stabbed both swords into its head. The skeleton screamed.

Kai pulled his swords out. He ran down it's arm. He sliced it's wrist. It's arm fell off. "No weapon for you!"

Kai then jumped. When he landed he winced. His ribs would give out soon.

He sliced his other wrist.

Kai then threw his elemental sword. It hit the monster in the head.

It turned into dust after a ear piercing scream.

Scarlet growled. She ran away.

Kai breathed heavily he walked over to the group clutching his side. He gave them a forced smile. He closed his eyes. He fainted.

Lloyd ran too his side. He picked him up bridal style. "Someone grab his swords."

Cole took one. Zane took the other.

"I can't believe he defeated that!" Jay yelled.

There was a roar. The Ninja turned around.

Another Skeleton the same size as them was right behind them.

Lloyd put Kai down. He made an golden orb. He shot it at him. He made another one. He shot it again. Then he shot a beam. It vanished.

Lloyd grunted. "Not so tough when it's little." Lloyd picked up the fainted Kai and carried him to the bounty.

* * *

Lloyd sat by Kai's bedside. Hoping he would wake up. It has been six hours.

Lloyd held Kai's hand. "I know you can't hear me."

Kai woke up. He felt a soft hand...'Lloyd's hand?' Kai closed his eyes quickly pretending to be fainted still.

"I just want to let you know...I still love you...even though.. my father split us apart..." Lloyd let go of Kai's hand and left.

When Kai heard the door shut, he opened his eyes. "I should of said something..." Kai sighed. He closed his eyes again. This time he went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ninjago: Deep regards._

 _It was a new day._

 _Ninjago was safe thanks to the Ninja._

 _Kai sat up in his bed. He got off and got changed. He changed into a red short sleeved T-shirt and gray trousers. He re did his bandage on his arm and ribs over his clothes. His ribs felt a bit better._

 _Kai yawned. He walked down hallway. Lloyd walked out just as Kai was about to walk past._

 _Lloyd saw Kai. His whole face lit up with happiness._

 _"Kai!" Lloyd yelled with happiness. Lloyd pulled Kai in for a hug. Kai didn't flinch or wince. Lloyd remembered his injuries. So he hug him carefully. Kai hugged Lloyd back._

 _Lloyd's yelling attracted the others._

 _"I was so worried! I thought you would die!"_

 _Kai felt wetness on his back. "Are you crying Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd hugged Kai even tighter. Kai just smiled slightly._

 _"Don't EVER do that again! You were out for over six hours! A whole day!"_

 _"I was?" Kai acted surprised. Kai saw the others he smiled at them. They smiled back._

 _"Promise you won't do that again."_

 _"I can't-"_

 _"Promise!"_

 _"Okay. I promise."_

 _"Good." Lloyd let go of Kai._

 _Lloyd sighed he wiped his tears. He went to walk back into his room. When he heard something roll._

 _Lloyd looked behind Kai. It was his dad. He had dropped the shopping bags._

 _The bottle of water stopped at Lloyd's feet._

 _Kai frowned. He turned around. He gulped._

 _Lloyd poked Kai. "Go into my room." Lloyd opened the door. He let it slide open. He gulped._

 _Kai gave Lloyd a confused look._

 _"Take the others with you."_

 _The others exchanged looks. They walked in. Kai, Zane, Jay ,Cole, Nya. Lloyd shut the door._

 _"Lloyd...did you hug him...or did he hug you?"_

 _"I hugged him. I can explain."_

 _The others were listening to their conversation._

 _"Explain before I explode."_

 _Kai could tell by Lloyd's voice that he was prepared to run back into the room If things got ugly._

 _"I walked out my room when he was just about to walk past my room...because I was worried about him fainting yesterday." Lloyd sighed. "So when I saw him. I was happy. I thought he would of died dad! I thought he'd never wake up! I thought that's it he's dead, gone. As soon as Kai smiled at me...I just had to hug him. I was so happy to see him." Lloyd looked at Kai in the room from the corner of his eye. "And I got him to promise me to never fight alone again...I don't want to lose him...I don't want to lose anyone...If anyone goes first...IT HAS to be me..." Lloyd saw Kai smile. It warmed him up inside. He blushed lightly. "a-and I love him dad." Lloyd's rosy blush became a very visible crimson. Lloyd crossed his arms and looked down diagonally. "You can't change that." His blush becoming redder._

 _"Lloyd. I never knew you liked him that much. I thought it was all a lie...but I can't have you liking him. It's not right to like another boy." **(A/N: Yeah right whatever Garmadon yeesh XD That's what one of you was bound to say xD)**_

 _Lloyd closed his eyes. "Sorry dad...I just have deep Regards for him..maybe even more than deep."_

 _Lloyd opened his door slowly. He looks at his dad. His dad has a frown on his face._

 _"This isn't what your mother would of wanted." Garmadon said coldly. "She is disappointed in you."_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "That is a lie. She is disappointed in you." Lloyd walked into his room and quietly shut the door behind him._

 _Lloyd watched as his father walked past. Lloyd was still blushing. He couldn't shake off the fact that he said that too his father. He said he loved Kai too his father. He said he might have even deeper regards than DEEP! Lloyd blushed even harder._

 _"mngh." Lloyd groaned quietly._

 _Kai and the others watched as Lloyd's cheeks became Rudolph's nose._

 _He was just standing there. His face becoming redder and redder. Lloyd covered his face with his hands._

 _Cole chuckled. "You really like Kai that much eh?"_

 _Kai rolled his eyes._

 _Lloyd nodded slowly. Lloyd just realized what he did. He then shook his head quickly._

 _"Can't change your answer." Cole joked._

 _"Move your hands away from your face. Kai can't see it." Zane laughed._

 _"Hey!" Kai grunted._

 _Lloyd did so. His face was really really really red. Like seriously._

 _He was biting his lip. His eyes looking down at his feet._

 _"Wow...now that is blush." Jay stated._

 _Zane and Cole nodded._

 _"Well..." Nya said..._

 _'Lloyd's just too cute...' Kai thought to himself he chuckled slightly._

 _There was a knock on the door. "Lloyd?"_

 _It was Garmadon. "Can I come in?"_

 _Lloyd opened the door. He took a few steps back. 'Wait..I'm blushing damn it my dad is gonna see!' Lloyd exclaimed in his head._

 _Lloyd heard the door close._

 _The green teen looked down and made a cute sound. "Mngh..." He had his eyes clenched shut. He still couldn't get over what he said. His face deepened in blush again._

 _Kai gulped._

 _" Lloyd Please look at me." Garmadon asked_

 _Lloyd put his hands over his face. "I..can't."_

 _"Why not...?"_

 _Lloyd made that cute sound again._

 _"I...can't"_

 _Lloyd got butterflies in his stomach. Lloyd moved his hands from his face._

 _"What is wrong with me! First I can't stop thinking about Kai and I keep blushing! NOW BUTTERFLIES god damn it! "_

 _After a few moments of silence. Lloyd's blushed deepened his eyes widened he clamped his hand over his mouth. He just realized what he said._

 _Kai blushed lightly. Cole giggled a little when he saw Kai's reaction. Zane smiled._

 _Jay got Nya's attention they both laughed a little._

 _Lloyd's butterflies flew faster. It started to hurt. He removed his hand from his mouth._

 _"...Butterflies?" Garmadon stared at his son._

 _Lloyd took deep breaths. He was thinking about Kai again. He brushed his hand over his fading 'Love mark'_

 _His butterflies flew even faster. Lloyd couldn't contain what he was feeling. He looked at Kai. He just wanted to go over there and kiss him._

 _Lloyd was thinking about the kiss in the closet and the hugs and how warm Kai felt when he slept next to him._

 _Lloyd was extremely red. His butterflies wouldn't stop. They felt like they were flying at the speed of light. Lloyd made that cute sound again._

 _Then he whimpered a little._

 _"What's going on with Lloyd?" Garmadon asked._

 _"He's madly in love with Kai..." Cole answered._

 _Kai blushed again. His only faintly pink._

 _"Madly?" Garmadon look at his son again._

 _"Yup. It must be I've never seen Lloyd blush like that...to be honest I've never seen anyone blush like that." Cole said._

 _The others nodded. Kai caught Lloyd look at him. Like he wants something. Kai bit his lip._

 _"GAH!" Lloyd groaned. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He yelled._

 _He blushed even more. The butterflies felt even faster than the speed of light._

 _Lloyd swallowed._

 _"Lloyd...I think I'll talk to you later...you're going through something I don't understand." Garmadon said._

 _"Stay and watch. You'll get it eventually." Nya said._

 _Garmadon watched._

 _Lloyd was breathing heavily. His body felt light. Lloyd had his hand over his 'Love bite' again._

 _He could hear Kai's favorite song in his head. That didn't help._

 _Lloyd began mouthing the words. He groaned after realizing what he was doing._

 _He then made that cute sound again. He looked like a cute puppy._

 _Kai blushed red._

 _Everyone_ _saw._

 _"Kai don't you go doing that." Jay said._

 _Kai shook his head. "I won't..."_

 _Lloyd was looking out his window. Mouthing words again. Lloyd mentally slapped him self._

 _He blushed even more. His butterflies flew even faster. It hurt Lloyd inside his stomach. He felt so light. Lighter than a single baby bird feather._

 _Lloyd clenched his eyes shut. He remembered Kai would always save him. Kai would make him feel better. Kai would make him happy. Just like how he made Kai happy._

 _Lloyd looked back at Kai. When he saw Kai's a lot less red than his blush. His face reddened even more._

 _Kai and Lloyd weren't that far apart. If Lloyd kissed him now...'No I can't do that! He doesn't even like me anymore right?'_

 _Lloyd stared at Kai with eyes full of curiosity and love._

 _Cole and Kai exchanged looks._

 _Lloyd looked behind him. 'Maybe if I moved back...' Lloyd then looked at Kai again. He became lost in thought again._

 _Kai watched as Lloyd's eyes scanned his face and then his fathers._

 _"He's in deep thought...Something is up. Try get some info.." He whispered to Cole._

"Watch this." Cole said to Garmadon.

"Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Kai?"

Lloyd sort of clenched his stomach a little. That gave of the sign that his butterflies were hurting him. He reddened more.

"Well..." Lloyd sighed a little. He made that cute sound again. "I...think Kai is a great person. I really do. He makes me smile. He saves me. He makes me happy. He fills me with happy thoughts. Whenever I'm around him I can't help but stare." Lloyd looks at Kai. He then quickly looks away over to the wall. "He just..." Lloyd clutched his stomach a bit more. "He makes me want to live forever."

Lloyd whimpered.

"Okay..." Cole said.

Kai was smiling like crazy.

"Would you kiss him?"

Kai shot Zane a serious look.

Lloyd's blush deepened. He used both hands to clutch his stomach. "Ow..." Lloyd bit his lip. "Yea..."

Kai smiled again.

"So do your butterflies hurt?" Jay asked.

Lloyd nodded.

"Madly in love." Jay said.

"Yup." Cole agreed.

"Uh-huh." Nay nodded.

"Agreed." Zane smiled.

Lloyd made that cute sound again. "Please make the butterflies and blushing stop...PLEASE!" He begged. "It is starting to HURT!" Lloyd clutched his stomach tightly.

Garmadon frowned. "Madly in love..." He whispered to himself.

Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. He let go of his stomach. He took deep breaths. His blush deepened. He looked up at Kai. "Oh god damn it."

Kai was confused. "Llo-" Kai was cut off by Lloyd's soft lips.

Kai's eyes widened. They kissed many times before but this one felt different.

Lloyd took a step back from Kai. Lloyd's blush deepened even more. He was so red he looked like he was going to explode.

Lloyd took a few more steps back from Kai. He stopped.

Kai blushed.

"Well he kissed you..." Garmadon said.

Kai nodded. "Y-yeah.."

"...You've kissed before why so shocked!" Garmadon asked.

"That one felt different..." Kai stated. "It felt...really different."

They all heard Lloyd sigh lovingly. He was staring out of the window. Still blushing and clutching his stomach a little.

"Aw man this hurts." He said. He made that cute sound again.

Lloyd sat down on his bed he let go of his stomach. The butterflies stopped. His blush lightened up. It vanished. Lloyd sighed. He shook his head. "There is something seriously wrong with me..." He laughed to himself, "I actually fell in love with Kai. Oh my god...I madly in love with Kai. Aw man. I better not blush like that again or get those butterflies it hurt." Lloyd spoke to himself.

Lloyd never felt like that around Kai before. He wondered. What changed?


	12. Chapter 12

_Ninjago: Deep Regards._

 _Lloyd woke up. He yawned, he got dressed. He wore a green top and black trousers with black shoes. Lloyd opened his bedroom door. He walked into the kitchen. Everybody stared at him. Lloyd smiled awkwardly. He then laughed awkwardly. He then turned around and walked back out._

 _All the time he get's stared at is because they want to start the conversation about what happened yesterday. "Lloyd come eat your breakfast!" Cole yelled._

 _Lloyd groaned he walked back in. He tried not to look at Kai. He sat down next to him, but just knowing Kai was there made him blush deeply. "Mnph..."Lloyd made a cute sound. Kai heard it._

 _"So Jay. What were you doing tonight again?" Zane asked._

 _"I was going to that funfair. Hey! You guys can come!"_

 _"Yeah that sounds...awesome!" Cole yelled._

 _"I'll come." Zane said._

 _"Me too." Nya said._

 _They looked at Kai and Lloyd._

 _"I'll be there."_

 _"What about you Lloyd?" Jay asked._

 _"Sure." Lloyd tried to act normal but his voice came out a bit shaky._

 _"Hey Lloyd you okay?"_

 _"I'm okay! "Lloyd said._

 _Jay nodded._

 _"Tonight is gonna be awesome. I hear they have a really tall Ferris wheel where you can see all of Ninjago."_

 _"Sounds nice." Kai said. "How much are the tickets..?"_

 _"Eh free."  
"Did you steal them?" Cole joked. _

_"No. Sensei gave em to me..."_

 _"OH.." Zane said._

 _They carried on chatting away. Kai turned to Lloyd. "You okay?"_

 _Lloyd made that sound again. "Mnph..." Lloyd had butterflies. 'Why am I so shy around him now?' He asked himself in his head. "Y-Yeah."_

 _Kai smiled. He could see Lloyd's blush. Kai took Lloyd's hand. Which made Lloyd look up at Kai. Kai winked at him and faced the others. Zane nudged Cole. He gestured his eyes towards Lloyd._

 _Lloyd was looking down at there hands. Lloyd smiled slightly. His blush visible. Lloyd then looked at the others and smiled._

 _"What are you looking at Lloyd?" Jay asked._

 _Lloyd's smile widened. Lloyd lifted up his hand. Kai's went up with his. Kai blushed a little._

 _Jay and Cole smiled._

 _"You really make each other happy." Zane said._

 _Nya nodded._

 _Lloyd put his hand back down. Kai's following._

 _They all ate breakfast. They all headed to their own rooms. Kai went into Lloyd's though._

 _"Hey Lloyd." Kai smiled. Kai knew Lloyd and him were not going out but Kai will find the courage to ask him again._

 _"Hey Kai!" Lloyd waved._

 _"So? About that fun fair. What time is it do you know?"_

 _"8 o'clock!" Lloyd smiled_

 _Kai nodded._

 _Lloyd was standing up facing Kai._

 _Kai smirked. "Wanna go do something till then?"_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Yea!"_

 _"What do you wanna do?" Kai asked._

 _"Go for a walk?" Lloyd suggested._

 _"I guess so." Kai and him walked out of Lloyd's room. They headed outside. Lucky enough the bounty was in the forest they could walk around._

 _They began to walk through a field of daisy's._

 _Kai took Lloyd's hand. Lloyd blushed._

 _"Nice day right?" Kai chuckled._

 _"Yeah it is." Lloyd looked at Kai's hurt arm. "How's your arm?"_

 _"It's getting better."_

 _"Your ribs?"_

 _"Getting better."_

 _Lloyd watched Kai's half of his Yin & Yang necklace sway. Lloyd looked at his. _

_"Oh yeah. Thanks for this necklace!"_

 _"Hey. No problem!"_

 _Kai and Lloyd stopped walking. They were at the edge of a cliff. They sat down._

 _'Maybe I should...ask him out again...' Kai thought._

 _"Hey Kai...can we go home now?"_

 _'Or not...'_

 _Kai nodded. They both stood up and went home._

* * *

 _"Get in the CAR!" Jay yelled._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. He got in the car._

 _Jay drove them to the fair._

 _When they got there they all split up._

 _Zane and Cole went to the roller coasters. Jay and Nya went somewhere._

 _Kai and Lloyd went to the arcade till 9 o'clock and around 15 mins past 9 they headed towards the Ferris wheel._

 _Lloyd and Kai got in. It began to move. It slowly moved higher. When it was half way, Lloyd was amazed by the view so far. Kai smiled at him. He took his hand._

 _Lloyd smiled. "Hey Kai?"_

 _"Yea?"_

 _"I was wondering..."_

 _Lloyd leaned on him. "Can we be...more than friends...again?"_

 _Kai chuckled. "Of course."_

 _"Okay. That's good." Lloyd sighed happily. "Woah...look at the stars."_

 _Kai and Lloyd looked up._

 _Zane, Cole, Jay and Nya watched from the cliff side that allowed you to see the Ferris wheel. "They are too cute together. My brother...with Lloyd..." Nya sighed._

 _Kai smiled, "They are pretty..."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "You know..." Lloyd looked at Kai. "I really wish my dad never did this too you."_

 _"It's okay."_

 _"How can I make it up too you?"_

 _"You don't have too."_

 _Kai and Lloyd looked over Ninjago. They were at the top._

 _"Wow..."Kai was amazed._

 _The lights of Ninjago illuminated and the little people walking around looked like ants._

 _Lloyd tapped Kai. Kai turned to him._

 _Lloyd was blushing. Kai smiled. "What is it now?"_

 _Lloyd chuckled. Lloyd gave Kai a passionate kiss. They both turn their heads slightly making the kiss more comfortable. Lloyd pulls away. "I-I love you Kai."_

 _"I love you too Lloyd." Kai kissed Lloyd. Only for a little. He missed Lloyd's soft lips. "That makes up for it perfectly." Kai smiled._

 _They slowly went down again. When they reached the bottom they got out holding hands. They walked towards the forest were the others were._

 _"Lloyd."_

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Lloyd...Go on ahead."_

 _Lloyd looked at Kai and carried on._

 _"Kai. Treat my son well you understand?"_

 _"You're accepting us?"_

 _"No. It's just a warning."_

 _Garmadon walked away._

 _Kai ran to catch up with Lloyd who was already with the others._

 _"Let's go home." Jay said._

* * *

 _Lloyd wakes up. He gets dressed. He pulls his green hood over his head. Lloyd yawned._

 _Lloyd shoves his hands in his pockets. He walks outside where everyone else was. Lloyd notices a swimming pool. Lloyd blinks twice. He walks over to the others._

 _Jay and Nya are talking on the other side of the pool._

 _Zane is underwater. Cole is trying to pull Zane up. Kai is just sitting in the pool relaxed._

 _Cole finally manages to get Zane up. They all see Lloyd._

 _"Join us Lloyd." Jay yells._

 _Lloyd blushed. "Uh..I can't."_

 _"Why?" Zane asked. "Can you not swim?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "It's not that."_

 _"Guys he can't." Kai said. "Unless we get him too." Kai smirked at Lloyd._

 _"Uh oh..." Lloyd legged it._

 _Jay and Cole running after him._

* * *

 _After a few minutes they returned with Lloyd, who was in his swimming trunks._

 _"Get in!" Cole exclaimed._

 _Lloyd shook his head. Cole and Jay smirked. They pushed him._

 _"Woah!" Lloyd held his breath and closed his eyes._

 _SPLASH!_

 _Cole and Jay got back in._

 _Lloyd came up from the water. His hair flopping over his eyes. Lloyd brushes it out off his eyes and back to how it was._

 _Lloyd was standing on his tippy toes in the water. He hates water._

Kai swam over to him. "What's up?"

"I hate water."

"Oh..."

Strands of Lloyd's hair fell in front of his eyes. Kai brushed it back. Making Lloyd blush. "Mnph..." Lloyd made that cute sound again.

"Why do you do that?" Kai asked.

"Do what...?"

"Make that cute sound?"

Lloyd blushed harder. "I dunno..."

"Mnph.." He did it again.

Kai chuckled.

Kai and Lloyd were at the edge of the pool. Kai dragged him to the middle.

The red ninja stared at Lloyd with an evil grin.

Lloyd stared back with a scared look. "What?"

Kai chuckled to himself. Kai pushed water on Lloyd. Then he burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Lloyd returned a favor.

The water went on Kai's hair. Making it droop down. "Heyyy!"

Kai shook his head. Making the water go on Lloyd.

Kai splashed Lloyd again. "Gotcha'!"

Cole came up behind Kai. "GOT YOU!"

"Water fight!" Jay yelled.

All the Ninja began splashing water on each other.

After about and hour they stopped. "Okay I give up!" Lloyd yelled. His hair soaking wet. He shakes it off.

Kai does the same. Kai looks at Lloyd's chest. There was four scars. "Did your dad do that?"

Lloyd nodded. "Sucks..."

"I bet it does."

Lloyd turned his head. Kai sees the other scar.

He shakes his head.

Lloyd looks at Kai's bare arm. "Yours is worse."

Kai shook his head. "Yours is worse because it's on you."

Lloyd sighed. He was sad today. It was his fathers birthday, and on Garmadon's birthday Lloyd had rules.

"Today is my dads birthday. I have to do whatever he says."

"Why?"

Lloyd points at his scar.

"Oh."

Lloyd hugged Kai. "I'm only hugging you because, I might have to stay away from you if dad says so."

Kai hugged him back. "Okay."

Lloyd pulled away. "Apart from that!"

Lloyd jumped on Kai. Making him topple over into the water.

Jay laughed. "Good one Lloyd!"

Lloyd smiled.

Kai came back up. "You sly ninja."

Lloyd laughed. He got out the water. "Well see ya!"

Lloyd went back inside.

* * *

About 4 hours later everyone was watching new movies.

"Lloyd! Bring me a drink!" Garmadon yelled form his room.

Lloyd sighed. He got up for the fourth time. He got his dad a stupid drink. He gave it too him and went back and sat down. "What I miss?"

"Nothing interesting."

Kai held Lloyd's hand.

"Nothing interesting!? Dude he just died!" Jay exclaimed.

Kai scoffed.

Lloyd chuckled.

"LLOYD!"

Lloyd groaned. "Yes!"

"Are you with that hot-headed idiot?!"

Lloyd grunted. "He may be hot-headed and an idiot but he's MY hot-headed idiot!" Lloyd yelled. Lloyd rolled his eyes. He then face palmed. He blushed.

Kai was blushing too. Nya, Cole , Jay and Zane laughed a little.

"Lloyd. What did I say?" Garmadon was behind them. "No Kai."

Lloyd held onto Kai's hand tighter. Lloyd ignored him.

"Why can't you stay away from Kai? He's an idiot."

"My idiot." Lloyd blushed harder so did Kai.

Lloyd looked over at Jay.

Jay was trying not to laugh.

"Does Kai even know what 1 plus 1 is?"

"2." Kai said.

"He's still an idiot."

"He's still my idiot." Lloyd didn't know why he was saying that. He blushed even harder, same goes for Kai.

"He's a foolish person!"

"He's my foolish person." Lloyd blushed really hard. Kai did too.

Lloyd gripped onto Kai's hand even more. "Mnph..."

'There's that noise again' Kai thought

Garmadon sighed. "I'm not getting through your head am I?"

"Nope." Lloyd said. He yawned. His eyes began to flutter closed.

"Tired?" Kai asked. Lloyd nodded. Lloyd leaned on Kai, and closed his eyes. his blush slowly fading Lloyd fell asleep. Garmadon sighed. He walked in front of Lloyd and noticed he was asleep on Kai's shoulder.

Garmadon rolled his eyes. He walked out.

"Why did he not listen to his father?" Zane asked.

"I dunno." Kai responded.

The room went silent. Kai could hear Lloyd's quiet snores. Kai picked Lloyd up bridal style, and carried him to his room and put him asleep. He kiss him on the fore head and headed to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ninjago: Deep Regards_

 _Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep..._

 _Lloyd woke up. His alarm clock annoyed him. He broke his clock with his powers, That shut it up._

 _Lloyd sat up slowly. He yawned. "Oh boy.. Today is gonna suck. My dad is gonna flip at me for not listening to him." Lloyd groaned. "Woo!" Lloyd sarcastically cooed._

 _He jumped off his bed. He got dressed into, a green jumper with a red top under, and grey trousers and of course shoes._

 _Lloyd slammed his door shut when he left. He went for a walk for a while when he returned it was dark._

* * *

 _In the living room. Kai was looking and his part of the necklace, it was glowing red. "Hey guys..look at this."_

 _Everyone looked at the necklace._

 _Lloyd then walked in with an angry face on. His was red too._

 _Kai and the others exchanged looks._

 _Lloyd mumbled to himself. Something about his dad._

 _"Stupid dad..." Lloyd mumbled._

 _"Lloyd are you okay?" Kai asked._

 _"Uh yeah. " Lloyd said, both there necklaces went back to normal._

 _Garmadon walked in. The necklaces glowed red again._

 _Lloyd walked away from his father._

 _"Lloyd Garmadon!" Garmadon called Lloyd by his name._

 _"What?" Lloyd said through gritted teeth._

 _The entire crew watched. Kai, Jay, Nya, Cole, Zane, Wu and Lloyd's mother._

 _"You are so disrespectful!" Garmadon crossed his arms. "Care to explain your behavior yesterday?"_

 _Lloyd's back was facing his father. "No."_

 _"Explain!"_

 _"I don't want to!"_

 _"You sound like a four year old! Explain! Now!" Garmadon yelled._

 _Kai looked at Lloyd's necklace the yin. It was glowing a darker red. 'That's it! It reflects Lloyd's emotions!"' Kai exclaimed in his head._

 _"I don't have to listen to you all the time." Lloyd crossed his arms his back still turn from his father._

 _"Yes you do. I'm your father." Garmadon growled. "Look at me!"_

 _Lloyd slowly turned around the amulet glowed a more deeper darker red._

 _"Explain why you've changed. You used to be obedient."_

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I haven't changed."_

 _"You have changed...because of Kai!" Garmadon exclaimed._

 _The mention of Kai's name made Lloyd's legs feel like jelly. Blush slowly appeared on Lloyd' s face. "It's not his fault!"_

 _Garmadon took a step closer to Lloyd. "The how come ever since you and him have been together...you've changed?"Garmadon then gasped._

 _"Why are you blushing?"_

 _Lloyd's amulet went back too normal._

 _Lloyd made that cute sound. "Mnph..."_

 _"Did the mention of Kai make you blush?" Garmadon asked._

 _Lloyd didn't answer. He just blushed harder._

 _"It did. Didn't it? You are so pathetic!"_

 _That hurt Lloyd. 'Does he really think that...?'_

 _Garmadon narrowed his eyes at Lloyd. "Kai would cast you away if Skylor was here."_

 _"No I wouldn't." Kai said._

 _"Shut up!" Garmadon yelled._

 _Lloyd's mother and Wu shook there heads. They wanted to stay out of this._

 _"Why do you always come to me to argue about Kai! Always Kai! KAi! KAI!" Lloyd yelled._

 _(Contains mild language. Not too much tho)_

 _"Maybe I wouldn't if you wasn't such a FAG!" Garmadon yelled. "You piss me off! Why don't you go kill yourself for all I CARE! I wish you were never fucking born!" Garmadon finished._

 _(Mild language ended.)_

 _The whole room filled with gasps._

 _Kai stared at Lloyd. If Kai said anything he was dead._

 _Lloyd's necklace turned blue. Lloyd was lost for words._

 _Garmadon growled at Lloyd. He stared at Lloyd with anger._

 _Lloyd was shocked. Did he really just hear that?_

 _"What have you got to say?" Garmadon yelled._

 _Lloyd clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He went to walk out of the room. Garmadon grabbed his wrist. "Tell me what you've got to say!"_

 _Lloyd opened his eyes. They were spilling tears. "That you're the worst father ever." Lloyd sobbed._

 _Lloyd pulled his hand out of his fathers grip. He ran out the room._

* * *

Lloyd slammed his door shut. He put his back against it. He slid down it. He curled up and hugged his knees. He sobbed to himself. "Why does this always happen?"

Kai could feel Lloyd's sadness. The necklace allowed him to feel Lloyd's feelings. Kai tapped the necklace twice.

"I hate my dad." Lloyd said.

"Kai did you just say something?" Jay asked.

Kai shook his head. They heard crying. Kai sighed. "It's Lloyd..." Kai got up slowly. He walked out to comfort Lloyd.

Kai knocked on Lloyd's door. Lloyd opened it. Tears spilling down his face.

Lloyd instantly knew why Kai was there. He latched onto Kai he had his arms around his neck he cried into his chest. Kai gently hugged Lloyd.

Kai stood there listening to Lloyd cries. The others watched from the living room doorway. Except for Garmadon. He left ages ago.

The others felt sorry for Lloyd.

Lloyd's cried gradually became louder. He was making Kai's shirt wet. Kai couldn't bare it anymore.

"Lloyd...please stop crying..." Kai asked gently.

Lloyd sniffed. "I..can't!" Lloyd carried on.

"It hurts to hear or see you cry." Kai admitted.

Lloyd went a bit quiet. Lloyd just hugged Kai tighter.

"Lloyd look at me."

Lloyd looked up.

"I love you. I don't care what other people think about you. You're mine." Kai kissed Lloyd on the cheek making Lloyd blush.

Lloyd smiled. "I love you too."

Lloyd hugged Kai even tighter.

Kai let go off Lloyd. Lloyd let go off Kai. Kai noticed that Lloyd mark was gone. Kai smiled.

"Come on." Kai grabbed Lloyd's hand. They walked into Kai's room.

Kai shut the door.

"You can stay here tonight." Kai yawned. He got changed into his Pjs. Lloyd just slept in his clothes.

Kai and Lloyd snuggled together.

Kai didn't care about Garmadon anymore.

* * *

Lloyd woke up in the morning to hearing Kai singing to himself whilst cleaning his room. Kai was singing 'Thinking out loud'

Lloyd just lied there and listened. Kai sung his heart out.

Lloyd smiled. Kai learned over him. "Oh good afternoon."

"Afternoon.." Lloyd replied. "Wait afternoon?"

"You slept in."

"Oh."

Lloyd sat up. He stretched. "I'm dressed already."

"Lloyd you slept in those."

"I know!"

Kai shook his head and helped Lloyd up.

"You silly teen." Kai laughed.

Lloyd chuckled along with him.

There was a scream. "That sounded like..."


	14. Chapter 14

_Ninjago:Deep Regards:_

 _(A/n: Okay I only just watched 4 episode of the new season, I found out Kai hates water.. -.- Am I the only one who thought the first episode of the new season was a Lloyd x Kai moment xD. I watched and I yelled GREENFLAME! My mum walked past my room and gave me a weird look. xD)_

 _(This scene contains mild language)_

 _Kai and Lloyd ran towards the living room. As they ran in Garmadon had a knife up to Cole's neck._

 _"Dad!" Lloyd was shocked._

 _Kai frowned. "Get the knife away from Cole."_

 _Garmadon growled. "No."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"He told me I should apologize to you guys for being fags." Garmadon yelled._

 _Lloyd hung his head low. Kai shook his. Jay was holding Zane up in his arms. "Garmadon made Zane short circuit." Jay gulped._

 _Kai frowned. "Garmadon. Put. Him. Down."_

 _Garmadon shook his head._

 _"You are so lucky that it's only us Ninja here!" Kai said._

 _Lloyd stared at his dad with eyes of disbelief. "What is wrong with you?" Lloyd whispered. "Why do you do this?" Lloyd took a few steps forward to his dad. "Why can't you just calm down?" Lloyd said gently._

 _Garmadon turned and put the knife to his sons neck. Lloyd eyes widened._

 _Cole backed away. Jay put Zane down on the floor. He woke up. "What...Oh my..."_

 _The other three Ninja ran to Kai's side._

 _"You better get that knife away from Lloyd or I swear!" Kai shouted._

 _Garmadon held onto Lloyd's green clothing. With the knife at his neck._

 _Lloyd began panicking. Kai could tell his chest raised and fell quickly. He was breathing quickly._

 _"Like I said Lloyd. I don't want my child to be a little Fag. Got it?" Garmadon shouted in Lloyd's face._

 _Lloyd frowned. He wanted to say something,but with a knife at his neck it was a bad idea._

 _Kai was being held back by Cole and Jay and Zane._

 _"I don't need you Lloyd. If your not around, Kai won't be happy, and you won't be here to be a little faggot. Got it?" Garmadon snarled._

 _The green ninja diverted his eyes to Kai._

 _"Don't look at that piece of shit!" Garmadon shook Lloyd a little._

 _Lloyd snapped his eyes back at his dad._

 _Lloyd breathed out a shaky breath._

 _"Are you scared?" Garmadon asked._

 _Lloyd knew he was. He opened his mouth. He shut it and frowned._

 _Answer me!"_

 _"...Maybe."_

 _"Lloyd Garmadon! You will not become a smart ass around me got it?!"_

 _Lloyd swallowed his fear. He got his hand and put it over his dad's so he could push the knife away from his neck. Lloyd manged to do it. He then pryed it out of his dad's hand._

 _Lloyd became aggressive. Nobody has seen this side of Lloyd before. Not even when he is angry._

 _Lloyd pointed the knife at his father. Without saying a word._

 _The other four ninja didn't get involved Kai promised to only get involved if it got ugly._

 _"Lloyd give me that now! You can't handle weapons." Garmadon demanded._

 _Lloyd frowned at his father. "You are really starting to..." Lloyd breathed in and out. "Piss. Me. Off!" Lloyd shouted._

 _"Mind your language!" His father yelled._

 _Lloyd still had the knife pointed at his father._

 _He put the knife down to his side. Garmadon would move but Garmadon wanted to know what Lloyd was doing._

 _Lloyd stared at his father with cold dark eyes._

 _"Little weapon. Little damage." Lloyd gave the weapon back too his father. "Keep it..."_

 _Lloyd kept his cold dark eye son his father._

 _"Lloyd come here." Garmadon said._

 _Lloyd shook his head._

 _Garmadon snarled. "I've had enough of your stubbornness!" Garmadon lunged for Lloyd, he punched him in the mouth._

 _Lloyd was taken back a bit by the force. He clenched he eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Garmadon snarled._

 _Kai ran to Lloyd. "You okay?"_

 _Lloyd nodded. "I can do this...I promise..."_

 _Kai nodded. He stepped back._

 _Lloyd opened his eyes. He clenched his teeth._

 _Lloyd stood up straight. Blood slowly seeped out of his mouth._

 _Kai got worried. 'Oh god Lloyd no...'_

 _Kai's necklace glowed black._

 _Lloyd's was glowing too._

 _Lloyd felt the blood seep down from his mouth. He could taste it. He wiped it with the back of his hand, but it just seeped out again._

 _"So because I'm stubborn you punch me?" Lloyd looked at the weapons on the wall. "Pathetic..." Lloyd tutted. "You can do better than that."_

 _"Lloyd don't provoke him!" Zane yelled._

 _Lloyd lifted his arms to shoulder height. He sort of had and evil look in his eyes. His closed his hands and then opened them, they had fire swaying on them. Lloyd put his hand down to his side._

 _"I honestly thought you understood..." Lloyd said. "My dad..my own dad punches me..heh.." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _"but you know a punch can't shake this ninja." Lloyd lied. Lloyd was honestly scared. Lloyd felt the blood fall from his mouth and he heard it fall onto the floor._

 _"Lloyd. Just be normal!"_

 _"NORMAL?" Lloyd yelled. "I am normal!" He quieted down._

 _Lloyd huffed. He lifted his hand into his dad's direction._

 _"You can't do it Lloyd. You're to scared." Garmadon said._

 _He was right. He couldn't hurt his father...Lloyd shook his head quickly, 'Come on Lloyd...' He thought to himself._

 _Lloyd's hand began to shake._

 _"A stupid fag like you. Pah!"_

 _Lloyd shot the fire at his dad. That comment made Lloyd snap._

 _His dad yelled in pain. "Argh!"_

 _Lloyd lowered his hand. His face lightened up from anger. He looked sorry._

 _Lloyd released the wild fire from his hands._

 _"I don't understand you. You're evil! I hate you! Why are you so god damn stupid! Why can't you just love me for who I am!? All this over me being...gay?" Lloyd yelled._

 _The green ninja felt something go into him. A shock of pain went through Lloyd's body. Lloyd looked at his chest. He then looked at his dad. His dad threw the knife._

 _Kai shouted Lloyd's name. Lloyd blacked out._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ninjago: Deep regards._

 _Kai caught Lloyd before he hit the floor. "Lloyd?" Kai shook Lloyd. "Lloyd! Stay with me buddy! Don't you die!" Tears fell from Kai's eyes. "Zane get Sensei!"_

 _Zane nodded and ran._

 _Garmadon stared. He quickly made a run for it._

 _Sensei walked in. When he saw Lloyd in Kai's now bloody hands he gasped._

 _"Can't we take him to the hospital?!" Kai yelled._

 _Wu shook his head. "He will be dead by the time we get there."_

 _"Lloyd please. Oh please stay with me buddy." Kai begged._

 _"Sensei! Do something." Kai yelled._

 _Sensei kneeled down near Kai and Lloyd. He slowly pulled the Knife out of Lloyd's lower chest area .Lloyd's blood dripped from the tip of the sword. Sensei looked around._

 _"Zane. Bandage."_

 _Zane ran and got one. He passed it over, Wu rapped up Lloyd's wound._

 _"How it that gonna help?!" Kai yelled._

 _"It will stop the bleeding. Now we have more time to get help."_

 _Everyone rushed off to steer the bounty to the nearest hospital._

 _Leaving Kai with Lloyd's body._

 _Kai brushed Lloyd's hair out of his face. Kai's tears fell quickly. "Lloyd. Wake up." Kai's voice went a little squeaky. "Please. Wake up. I got so many things I want to say...so many awesome things I want to do. I need you there to keep me happy. I need you Lloyd. I can't do those things,without you. You keep me going everyday. Lloyd please!" Kai begged._

 _Lloyd coughed out blood._

 _He felt warm arms and hands holding him._

 _Lloyd opened his eyes a little. "K-Kai...?"_

 _"Lloyd. Please don't die." Kai whimpered._

 _Lloyd felt horrible his chest stung._

 _"Lloyd please. Stay with me..." Kai asked._

 _Kai propped Lloyd up so he could see him better._

 _Lloyd cringed, "It's cold..." He said. Lloyd felt light headed._

 _Kai took off his jumper with one arm, the other was supporting Lloyd he wrapped it around Lloyd._

 _"Thanks.." Lloyd whispered. In pain,he groaned._

 _"Lloyd. Don't go..." Kai was too upset._

 _Lloyd leaned into Kai's chest. "If I go always know I love you..." Lloyd closed his eyes._

 _"Oh no, no , no ,no! Keep you eyes open!, I love you too but please stay." Kai broke down into loud sobs._

 _"Kai were here hurry!" Jay yelled, Kai picked Lloyd up bridal style and ran out of the bounty and into the hospital._

 _"Someone help!"_

 _Doctorsand nurses ran over. They took Lloyd from Kai and carried him away._

 _Kai and the others sat outside his room. Kai was still crying. Kai's hand's were still_ _bloody._

 _Zane patted Kai's back. "I know Kai...it hurts." Zane began to tear up. "I may be a nindroid but I can still cry..." Small tears fell from Zane's eyes._

 _Jay wept silently. Cole had his head hung low and tears fell._

 _Kai sniffed. "Please live Lloyd please..." Kai said._

 _Zane and Sensei Wu exchanged sad looks._

 _Nya patted Jay on the back. Her tears falling_ _too._

 _Kai hung his head down. He heard doors open. A doctor rushed out of Lloyd's room. He went and got something, and he rushed back in._

 _Kai began getting worried when another three doctors rushed into Lloyd's room._

 _A doctor walked out._

 _"Well?" Cole asked._

 _The doctor ignored them._

 _Cole sighed. "We will come back tomorrow." Cole said._

 _Kai shook his head. "You guys go."_

 _They all left leaving Kai alone. Kai got up and went to wash his hands._

* * *

It's been 2 days. The doctors haven't spoken to anyone about Lloyd yet.

The ninja were waiting.

"I think he's dead." Kai said sadly. "The doctors haven't said anything."

"Kai. He's not dead." Zane said.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it." Zane answered.

A doctor walked out, "...You...may go in."

Kai expected something different to come from the doctors mouth.

Kai and the others walked in.

The red hot headed ninja went up too Lloyd's bed. He felt Lloyd's hand. They were between warm and cold.

Kai sat down and breathed out. Kai stared at the monitor that beeped every now and then. The numbers changed from 40 to 53 over and over.

Kai looked down at Lloyd. He clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to cry not anymore.

Zane and Cole shook there heads and hung them down low. Jay watched Kai sadly. Nya and Wu sighed sadly.

There were knocks at the door. The Ninja watched as a police man walked in. "I thought you would be here. Sorry for what has happened." The police man said.

"I must know. Who did this?" The man sighed. "Sorry for asking, but I need to know."

The police man looked at Kai. Kai just clenched his eyes shut and hung his head.

"My brother. Lord Garmadon." Wu said.

"G-Garmadon?" The man stuttered. "Well. I will put this in the records. I'm sure you guys can handle Garmadon." And with that he walked away.

Kai held Lloyd's hand a little tighter. Kai opened his eyes, tears fell. He gave in.

The others watched in silence. They were upset too, but what Kai and Lloyd had they didn't.

"Lloyd...please...don't go." Kai whispered.

A doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm doctor Windsor." The doctor saw Kai. "I'm sorry. May I talk too you all?"

Everyone nodded.

"Lloyd is going to die whiten two days. Unless you wake him up." The doctor cleared his throat. "You have to wake up your green ninja friend. Soon, figure out a way. Do something...I can't.

Sensei gasped. "No..."

Kai's mouth dropped. "Oh no, no ,no ,no! NO!" Kai burst out into tears. "Lloyd can't die! Lloyd you can't die!" Kai said to Lloyd.

Lloyd could hear Kai's cries but he couldn't do anything.

Kai held onto Lloyd's hand really tight, the doctor as right. He would die. His hands were getting colder.


	16. Chapter 16: Stay with us buddy

_Ninjago: Deep Regards._

 _(A/n: Note for Kai's girlfriend Omg! You need to make a fan fiction account! That way I can talk to you personally. xD Your reviews always put a smile on my face, so do the others tho! But yours are sometimes really funny. Your 100 hour rant XDDDD And ikr poor Cole a helpless little ghost, DX. You think just like me xD Well enjoy the story)_

 _Kai held tightly onto Lloyd's hand. They were getting colder and colder. Lloyd really needed to wake up. He had one day and a half now. Kai stayed overnight. It was now 1pm._

 _"Lloyd I beg of you wake up..." Kai whispered. He looked at the monitor._

 _Kai sighed. He was scared of Lloyd never waking up. He needed Lloyd to wake up. He really did._

 _Kai brushed Lloyd hair out of his closed eyes. He smiled sadly. "I really miss you Lloyd...just not being able to see your smile, not being able to see your pretty eyes, not being able to see you standing up. Also not being able to hear your soft voice, not being and to hear your light snores when you sleep next to me, not bet being able to hear you make that adorable sound when you blush, and not being able to feel you holding my hand when I hold yours, not being able to feel your warmth, not being able to feel you hold me tight when you hug me...it hurts..it really hurts just to know you're hurt. It sucks that I can't live without you Lloyd you need to wake up because I love you..."_

 _Kai put his hand over Lloyd's lower chest wound. He could feel the cut, and the stitches._

 _"Please. Try stay alive for everyone." Kai stroked Lloyd's hair. It felt soft. Kai sighed. He got up and left the hospital._

* * *

 _"Kai!" Jay yelled from the kitchen._

 _Kai dragged himself into the kitchen. "What?"_

 _"Sit the hell down and eat you damn dinner," Jay was angry._

 _"What's up with him." He asked Cole. Kai then saw what was up. Nya was hugging Cole._

 _Cole was confused. "Nya stop! All I said was I liked your hair!"_

 _"Oh sorry." Nya smirked and then hugged Jay._

 _Jay blushed and just ate his dinner._

 _Kai was utterly confused. He sat down and began eating his dinner._

 _He looked at the clock, 9pm. Lloyd will soon only have a day left. Kai dropped his fork. His mouth dropped. "No! No! NO!"_

 _This drew everyone's attention. "Lloyd will only have a day left!" Kai exclaimed, Kai stopped talking he just sighed._

 _"We have to wake him up!" Jay said._

 _All of them stood up quickly. They headed straight to the bounty's steering wheel._

 _"Drive! Drive!" Jay yelled into Zane's ears._

* * *

 _When they landed all four of the ninja ran into Lloyd's room. The heart monitor was on 30. Kai and the others gasped. They sat and thought of ways to wake Lloyd up. By the time they came up with an idea it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Lloyd's time was running out._

 _They all stood around Lloyd. "Lloyd buddy. If you don't wake up then, your gonna die. I don't want that." Zane said._

 _"Neither do I. It's fun to have you around." Cole said._

 _"If you do die we would all miss you, just like how we missed Zane." Jay sighed._

 _"We really need you to wake up." Zane looked at Kai. "So does Kai." Seeing Kai's sad face hit Zane's heart._

 _"Lloyd please buddy. Get up. You're the green ninja." Cole exclaimed._

 _"Ninja never quit." All three of them said._

 _"Lloyd..." Kai sat down and took Lloyd's hand. They were trying to talk Lloyd into waking up. "Lloyd...we really need you to wake up. Whatever is holding you back from waking up fight it!" Kai could feel Lloyd's hand becoming ice cold. He had a short time limit now._

 _"Lloyd we need you." Nya and Wu sighed._

 _"Lloyd please. You're the green ninja. You have to wake up. If you don't we will all be lost without you! We need you in our team. You're a great leader. No you're a totally awesome leader!" Kai sighed. "I mean, with Jay's stupidity, with Cole being so sarcastic, and Zane's not so humorous sense of humor, and my hot-headedness (A/n:not even a word. XD) we won't be able to lead the team without, you, because we need, you. You make the team complete. There is no other Ninja that we need on our team." Kai looked up at the heart monitor. 20..._

 _"Lloyd." Zane called Lloyd's name. "You don't have much time left...but if you do pass away, I'd like too let you know, you always made me laugh."_

 _"You always made me smile." Cole said._

 _"You always made me feel less stupid." Jay chuckled._

 _"You always helped me." Nya said._

 _"You always made me and your mother proud." Wu said._

 _They all looked at Kai._

 _"You always made me happy..." Kai sighed._

 _He pulled the chair forward so he could rest his head on Lloyd's chest._

 _The others hung there heads low. "It's not working." Zane pointed out._

 _The heart monitor was on 10. He was slowly going. Kai could feel Lloyd's body temperature drop dramatically._

 _Kai let tears slip from his eyes. The only thing Kai could think of was Lloyd's smile._

 _10..._

 _"Lloyd..I really...miss your smile."_

 _9..._

 _"The way you talk."_

 _8..._

 _"The-the way you laugh.." Kai sighed._

 _7..._

 _"How you was always trying to be there for me..."_

 _6.._

 _"How you would try protect me..."_

 _5..._

 _"Your innocent confused l-look." Kai was chocking on his own words._

 _4..._

 _"Your soft lips..."_

 _3..._

 _"How cute you sounded when you made that noise..."_

 _2..._

 _"And...your hugs...Lloyd..."_

 _1..._

 _"I love you.."_

 _0..._

 _Beeeeeep..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Ninjago: Deep Regards._

 _Kai buried his face into Lloyd's chest._

 _Lloyd was cold. Very cold._

 _Kai felt terrible. He had no Yin. How could they be like Yin & Yang if his Yin was gone. _

_He sobbed loudly. He wanted Lloyd back._

 _He needed him back._

 _He must have him back._

 _Kai felt like it was his fault. If Kai was straight, none of his would of happened. At least that is what he thought, Kai cried even louder._

 _He needed his Yin. He needed Lloyd._

 _All those times they spent together._

 _In the closet, In the rooms. Sleeping, snuggling, kissing, holding hands, smiles._

 _Kai gripped Lloyd's top._

 _He looked up and stared at Lloyd. The others doing the same._

 _"We've lost him..." Kai sobbed._

 _Kai buried his face in Lloyd's chest again. Making his green ninja costume wet._

 _The red ninja cried and cried._

 _He felt something move and stroke his hair._

 _Kai carried on crying thinking it was his sister. Until he heard the others gasp._

 _Kai looked up slowly. He saw Lloyd, looking at him._

 _"L-Lloyd!" Kai pulled Lloyd in for a hug. "You're alive!" Kai hugged Lloyd very tightly._

 _Lloyd smiled within the hug. Lloyd pulled away from the hug._

 _He kissed Kai on the lips, Kai kissed him back._

 _When Lloyd pulled away he smiled. "I love you too..." He said weakly._

 _Kai began to cry. He hugged Lloyd again._

 _The others came over. They all had a massive group hug._

 _"I heard what you all said..." Lloyd sighed. They all pulled away._

 _"Am I really that important..?"_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"Thank you..." Lloyd said. "I was stuck in darkness...my worst nightmare to be exact." Lloyd looked over to his left. "When I heard you guys I felt some kind of strength within my body. I was forcing myself to wake up..." Lloyd said._

 _"Thanks too you guys I'm alive."_

 _"but the heart monitor...it stopped." Kai said._

 _"The monitors are never right...I still had a little life in me...because I heard you guys crying...I think i forced myself alive."_

 _"Well,Well,Well," A dark voice came from the corner off the room._

 _Kai's necklace glowed red. 'Why's Lloyd angry?'_

 _"..." Lloyd growled._

 _The figure came into the light._

 _'That's why...'_

 _"Garmadon!" Wu slammed his stick into the ground._

 _The ninja except Lloyd took fighting stances._

 _"I see Lloyd has awoken..." Garmadon chuckled evilly._

 _"Garmadon..." Kai said. "You better back off."_

 _Garmadon clicked his fingers. One by one Jay, Cole, Zane , Wu and Nya were taken by skeletons. They were tied up and held back behind Garmadon. As one tried to take Kai he kicked it away._

 _"Don't worry. I won't hurt Lloyd again, yet..." Garmadon smirked._

 _"Ah Kai. You've always been the brave hot-headed one.." Garmadon sighed. "Do you have your weapon?"_

 _Kai was wearing his suit but he didn't have any of his weapons. He didn't answer._

 _"I take that as a no."_

 _"...Leave Kai alone." Lloyd spoke as loud as he could._

 _"Hush boy!"_

 _Lloyd coughed, He hurt in his chest._

 _"Lloyd save up your strength don't worry about me." Kai assured Lloyd. "Garmadon...don't even try to fight me right now!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm so angry I will kill you..." Kai answered, "Even if I go to prison...just to protect everyone."_

 _Kai grabbed Garmadon. "Got it?"_

 _Garmadon pushed Kai off and laughed._

 _Garmadon went to punch Kai. Kai blocked it with his arm. He countered the attack by kicking Garmadon, sending him flying into a wall. "Don't test me." Kai said through gritted teeth. Kai lit his hands on fire._

 _Garmadon got up and ran for Kai. He landed a punch on Kai's upper chest, Kai hit him back twice with one punch to the mouth and one to the chest. Kai then shot a couple fire beams at his chest._

 _Garmadon fell back. "Oh so when you're angry you become stronger? Is that how weak you really are...?"_

 _Kai just frowned. He shot another fire beam at Garmadon. Garmadon brought out a few knifes, he threw them at Kai. Kai caught the first one, if they went behind him they were bound to hit Lloyd. He caught the second one with his other hand. He then threw them aside and then caught the other one._

 _One went behind him but lucky it only hit the wall away from Lloyd._

 _Kai threw the knife aside near the other ones._

 _Kai picked Garmadon up by the neck. Garmadon gave him a evil grin._

 _Garmadon shook his head. "You can't kill me. You haven't go the guts!"_

 _Kai squeezed, Garmadon's neck. "Try me."_

 _Everyone gasped._

 _Garmadon lost confidence._

 _Zane struggled in his hold._

 _As did the others._

 _Garmadon kicked Kai, making him drop him._

 _Kai jumped back._

 _Zane froze the skeleton. He slid out his ropes. He used spinjitzu to get rid of the other skeletons._

 _The three other Ninja escaped the ropes and ran to Kai's side._

 _"Oh look the family has reunited." Garmadon smirked._

 _"No they haven't" Lloyd said, slowly get out of the bed. He walked to Kai's side. "Not without me."_

 _"How could you possible fight in that state?"_

 _"The state you put me in..?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"..." Lloyd didn't answer._

 _They all pulled their masks up over their mouths._

 _Jay took the first shot he shot lightning at Garmadon._

 _Garmadon jumped over it. Zane froze the ground , in front of Garmadon._

 _"You missed."_

 _"No I didn't..." Zane answer. He looked at Cole._

 _Cole touched the floor, It made rocks rise underneath Garmadon making Lloyd's father jump out of the way, he landed on the ice and slipped. Hitting his head on the floor. Blood seeped onto the ice._

 _Garmadon stood up. He threw a knife at the ninja. Kai caught it. "Tsk, Tsk. Didn't someone teach you not to play with knifes!" Kai threw it back at Garmadon. It caught his clothing and pinned him too a wall._

 _The ninja walked towards him. Lloyd stayed behind, just in case._

 _Kai ignited his hands. He had cold eyes._

 _"You haven't got the guts Kai."_

 _Kai shot two fire beams in a row at Garmadon. "I have plenty of guts." He gave Garmadon burn marks._

 _Zane froze Garmadon's lower body. Cole made sharp rocks rise from the ground._

 _Jay electrified Zane's ice._

 _Garmadon struggled. He couldn't move._

 _Lloyd walked up to his father slowly. "Don't kill him." Lloyd said._

 _Kai grunted. "Why not?"_

 _"Because...I want too." Lloyd smirked._

 _Lloyd closed his eyes. He mustered up all the power he could, he made a green orb appear in between his hands._

 _"Lloyd! Don't you dare." Garmadon demanded._

 _"Sorry, dad. You tried to kill me. I have to kill you! I must and will! You evil day's are over!" Lloyd shot the orb at his father._

 _There was a black mist, then there was silence. Garmadon was gone._

 _"Huh?" Lloyd looked around. "Where did he go?"_

 _The others shrugged._

 _Lloyd gripped his chest. Kai supported Lloyd. "You okay buddy?"_

 _"Yeah,I'm okay..." Lloyd looked weak._

 _"You don't look so good." Kai said._

 _"No, no I'm fine." Lloyd flinched, his chest hurt. "Aw man..."_

 _"What?" Cole asked._

 _"My chest is killing me." Lloyd could feel the stitches. "Oh, that explains it. Stitches...yay." Lloyd shook his head. "Can we go home now...?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Do you want me to carry you?"_

 _Lloyd blushed lightly as Kai's question. He nodded a little. He felt foolish._

 _Jay snickered. "Really Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd smiled at Jay. "Woah!"_

 _Kai picked Lloyd up bridal style._

 _"At least give me a warning Kai." Lloyd put his arms around Kai's neck. "And don't drop me..."_

 _Kai laughed a little. "I won't."_

 _Nya went over to the receptionist. "There's nobody here...What about all the other patients and doctors?"_

 _Kai shook his head. "I don't know."_

 _There was a loud crash. Cole opened the janitors closet. There was all the staff members tied up. Cole and Jay rushed in and un tied them "Are you alright?"_

 _They nodded._

 _"Can we sign Lloyd out. He's alive..." Zane said._

 _Lloyd's doctor smiled. "I see he woke up. " The doctor looked around for his check book. He ticked off Lloyd's name when he found it. "All done. Stay safe, and thank you."_

* * *

 _When the Ninja got home, Kai placed Lloyd down on the sofa._

 _"Thanks Kai." Lloyd thanked his boy friend._

 _Kai sat down on the other end of the sofa. "We were so worried Lloyd."_

 _"Yes we were." Wu agreed._

 _Kai took Lloyd's hand. "Promise you won't do that again! Promise!"_

 _Lloyd chuckled and nodded, "Alright I promise."_

 _Kai smiled. "I cried..all the time." Kai shook his head. "I felt so weak, and helpless."_

 _"We all had our moments." Zane coughed._

 _Lloyd sighed. " Sorry. I'm not as strong as I thought I am."_

 _"Not strong? You're the green ninja! You are strong." Jay said._

 _Kai was looking away from everyone._

 _Lloyd felt sad all of the sudden. He saw his necklace glowing a sort of light blue. He looked at Kai's his was too._

 _Kai was silently crying. He was still sad. He could of lost Lloyd..._

 _Lloyd and the others exchanged looks._

 _"Kai...?" Zane called out for Kai._

 _Kai cleared his throat. "Yeah..."_

 _"Are you okay?" Zane asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _Lloyd and the others exchanged looks again._

 _The Yin & Yang necklace parts were glowing dark blue now. _

_Kai was holding back his cries but he wasn't holding back his tears._

 _Lloyd shuffled over to Kai. Just doing that sent pain up Lloyd's body. Lloyd tapped Kai's shoulder._

 _He watched as Kai put on hand up to his face, he wiped away his tears._

 _Kai turned to look at Lloyd slowly. Lloyd hugged him. "Don't cry."_

 _Kai snuggled his head into Lloyd's neck._

 _"There is no need to cry..."Lloyd stroked Kai's hair._

 _"I really thought, I lost you..." Kai sobbed quietly._

 _"Well I'm here now." Lloyd turned his head and exchanged worried looks with the others. "I'm here now..."_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ninjago: Deep Regards._

 _Lloyd stroked Kai's hair as he cried into his neck._

 _Knowing Lloyd could of really died hit Kai's heart._

 _"Kai." Sensei Wu called out for his student. "Everything will be okay. There is no need, for you too cry now."_

 _Kai just cried even harder into Lloyd's neck._

 _Wu and Lloyd exchanged very worried looks._

 _"Kai, everything will be okay." Nya tried to comfort her brother. "Lloyd is here now."_

 _Kai just let his tears flow down his cheeks like a river._

 _Nya sighed. She looked at the other Ninja._

 _Jay and Cole looked at Nya. They all shook there heads all thinking the same thing. 'Poor Kai.'_

 _Zane just watched, he didn't know what to say._

 _Lloyd carried on stroking Kai's hair. Lloyd and Kai's entire relationship has been filled with hurt, love, and tears._

 _Lloyd didn't know what to say to Kai. He looked down at his necklace, it was still a very dark blue._

 _Kai knew why he was crying._

 _He missed Lloyd so much, all the tears he was holding back were let out. He was so worried about him._

 _"Lloyd..." Kai chocked out his name._

 _"Yes Kai?" Lloyd carried on stroking Kai's hair._

 _"I promise, from now on I will look after you." Kai choked on his tears. "I promise." Kai cried._

 _Lloyd smiled slightly. "Thanks..."_

 _Kai snaked his arms around Lloyd's neck and hugged him tightly._

 _Lloyd felt Kai adjust himself so he could hug him._

 _Lloyd smiled slightly._

 _"Please don't ever leave us again..." Kai whispered._

 _"I won't..." Lloyd said as he patted Kai's back._

 _Kai let go of Lloyd. "Good."_

 _The red ninja got off the sofa and without looking at anyone and left._

 _"This really hit him hard huh?" Jay said._

 _"Indeed." Zane nodded._

 _"Mh-hm." Cole hummed._

 _"Yeah..." Nya sighed._

 _"Well, since we have Lloyd back." Jay cleared his throat. "Let's get Kai and his love life back into the circle."_

 _"That makes no sense." Cole pointed out._

 _"Try to spice things up." Jay face palmed._

 _"Oh." Cole felt stupid._

 _"But how?" Zane said. "Lloyd is right here he will hear everything."_

 _Lloyd snickered._

 _"It's fine. We only don't want Kai too hear." Jay said._

 _Everyone nodded. They set up their plan in action._

 _"Tomorrow got it?"_

 _Everyone nodded._

* * *

 _First part of the plan. Sensei WU._

 _"Kai get up." Wu shook his student._

 _Kai rose from his bed. Still half-asleep._

 _"Hurry up and get dressed." Wu said. "You have a big day ahead of you."_

 _Wu left._

 _Kai got dressed. He guessed they were training. So he got changed in his latest ninja suit. He left his weapons behind._

 _Kai walked out of his room. When he got to the living room, all the other ninja were in their suits too._

 _Part two of the plan: Zane._

 _"Hey Kai." Zane waved at his friend._

 _"Oh. Hi Zane." Kai yawned. "What's up?"_

 _"The sky." Zane answered. "Why?"_

 _Kai laughed. "No Zane, what is up as in how are you?"_

 _Zane face palmed. "Oh. I'm fine."_

 _Kai snickered. "So what training are we doing today?"  
_

 _"You're not training."_

 _"Huh? Why?" Kai was confused._

 _"You're doing something else." Zane explained._

 _"Uh." Kai nodded. He walked over to Cole and Jay._

 _Part three: Cole and Jay_

 _"What am I doing today? Apparently I'm not training." Kai asked._

 _Cole and Jay shrugged._

 _"Okay? Have any of you seen Lloyd?"_

 _They both nodded their heads._

 _"Yeah, he's on the top of a mountain." Jay said._

 _"Um...why is he there?"_

 _"Training..." Cole lied._

 _"Oh okay..." Kai fell for the lie._

 _"Yeah." Jay snickered. "You should asked Nya to take you there."_

 _Kai nodded. "Okay..."_

 _Part four of the plan: Nya._

 _"Uh hey sis." Kai waved._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Can you take me to the mountain Lloyd is on?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I dunno...So I can train with him..?"_

 _"Okay." Nya nodded. She dragged her brother along._

 _"Are we walking?"_

 _"No you are."_

 _Kai's mouth dropped. "Wha? Why!" Kai exclaimed._

 _"Here is the map. Bye." Nya pushed Kai outside._

 _Kai sighed. He began walking._

 _"Millard side mountain." Kai shrugged. "Sounds weird."_

 _Kai walked across a field of flowers. He began walking up the mountain path._

 _"It says I should walk up here, then I'm there." Kai put the map away._

* * *

 _Lloyd sat at the top, on a blue blanket. Lloyd shook his head. "I can't believe I agreed to this."_

 _Lloyd sighed. "Why couldn't I just go kiss him or something...?" Lloyd blushed lightly. "Whatever."_

 _Lloyd began meditating. He put one hand in a fist and he place his other open hand over it he closed his eyes. He needed to relax._

 _The green Ninja heard foot steps._

 _When Kai saw Lloyd sitting on a blue blanket, meditating, he walked over. "Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd opened his eyes. "Oh hey Kai."_

 _"What are you doing up here?" Kai asked._

 _"Meditating, Why?" Lloyd acting curious._

 _"Just asking." Kai sat next to him._

 _Lloyd nodded. The green ninja put his left hand atop of Kai's right one._

 _Kai looked down at their hands. "Why'd you do that?"_

 _Lloyd blushed lightly. "Mnph..."_

 _Kai shook his head. "You're so adorable you know that?"_

 _Lloyd smiled at Kai. His blush becoming more visible._

 _Lloyd lied back on the blanket. Kai doing the same._

 _"So..was you really meditating up here?"_

 _"No." Lloyd admitted._

 _"You were waiting for me, weren't you?" Kai snickered._

 _"Yeah..." Lloyd blushed._

 _"You're so kind." Kai joked._

 _Lloyd giggled._

 _Lloyd and Kai talked for awhile, it began getting dark._

 _Stars appeared, up in the night sky._

 _Lloyd held tightly onto Kai's hand. He turned his head over to Kai._

 _"Kai?"_

 _Kai looked at Lloyd. When he noticed his blush he smiled. "Yeah?"_

 _"Thanks for always being there for me, You always made me smile." Lloyd blushed even harder._

 _"I love you."_

 _Kai moved closer to Lloyd. He opened his arms out inviting him for a hug._

 _Lloyd accepted and mover into Kai's arms. Kai had one arm under Lloyd's neck, his other arm was just in front of Lloyd, he was holding his hand. His legs were intertwined with his. Lloyd had on arm under his head. His other arm was occupied with holding Kai's hand._

 _"I love you too." Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd held Kai's hand even more tight. Being close to Kai made him happy._

 _Lloyd snuggled into Kai's chest. His arm the was under his head was now under Kai._

 _Lloyd closed his eyes. He drifted asleep._

 _Kai let go of Lloyd's hand and draped his arm over Lloyd. He smiled. He was so happy. His necklace glowed green, he saw Lloyd smile in his sleep. He was happy too._

 _Kai closed his eyes, So much has happened, but he was once again happy, that is all he wanted after all..._

 _(A/n: That is the end sadly my friends. I hope you all enjoyed, Credit to the creators of Ninjago, Credit to the song owners. Also credit to you for reading my story :D I will no longer add onto this story, it has finished. Thank you for all the reviews and love I have received from you. I hope you like my Ninjago Green Flame. Feel free to P.M me any questions and Guest users, just ask in the review section. I will answer under here Look down xD Just put the chapter number like 5 for example and then ask the question E.G : Chapter 16: Why is Garmadon such a bum crack?: Do you get what I mean now xD Well thank you all!)_

 _Questions: None at the moment!_


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone. This is Otaku. Green-hat2001's friend. I'm sorry to bring this to you all but Green's stories will no longer continue. Sadly she has passed away. She was very ill. It's the reason she hasn't been posting as much as usual. I'm very sorry to bring this to you all. She wanted me to. She told be a few days before she passed to tell "her friends" as she said that she has passed. I have a few words from her, she wrote it on paper a couple days before she passed.

"Hey everyone. If my friend has posted this and did as I asked. I have passed on. I am now in a better place above you all. I will be watching over you. Thank you for everything. You've all been so nice and supported me. Thank you. Three people in particular have done a lot for me. Helped me through a lot. I am really sorry but I couldn't fight my illness. I am so sorry I let all of you down! I want my friend to post this on all of my unfinished stories. I am so so so sorry. I will miss you all up there. I couldn't fight it anymore. So I gave in. This won't be read until I die. So. I am sorry. So. So. sorry. Everyone. Please. Forgive me and, goodbye, Thank you."

There it is everyone. He note to everyone. Thank you for all the support for my friend.

For my best friend I leave her favourite song. watch?v=1G5qULxlw9A

Thank you everyone. ~OtakuDemonOfBlue :)


End file.
